Alone until
by saydeciam
Summary: To Stiles, he and Derek had been in a relationship - well that's what he'd hoped, even though they had kept it quiet. However, he realises that he was wrong when Derek and the pack force him to attend university two stated away - consequently kicking him out of the pack. When Stiles left, he didn't know he was pregnant. He returns five years later, two kids in two, a badass to save
1. Chapter 1

To Stiles, he and Derek had been in a relationship - well that's what he'd hoped, even though they had kept it quiet. However, he realises that he was wrong when Derek and the pack force him to attend university two stated away - consequently kicking him out of the pack. When Stiles left, he didn't know he was pregnant. He returns five years later, two kids in two, a badass to save his former pack from death.

Stiles had always assumed that he and Derek were in a relationship. Yes, they kept it quiet because he was still seventeen; and because the new relationship might ruin the pack; and because Derek wasn't ready to commit. Well it wasn't really 'them' but more Derek. Stiles was just grateful that he even had the chance to be with someone as hot as Derek Hale. Derek Hale. Leather wearing, bushy eyebrowed, sour wolf badass! Whereas Stiles was a skinny, pale, freckled nerd! Over the past few months of secret meetings, kisses and sexy times - oh yeah! Lots of fun, sticky sweaty sexy times- Stiles had begun to fall in love with Derek. Although Derek was sullen and cautious, Stiles still cared for him. And despite the fact Derek had never shown true affection for him, he had believed that Derek loved him too.

All of his thoughts were revealed as false during a pack meeting - a pack meeting that consisted of Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, his dad, Melissa, Peter and Chris. What was meant to be a normal check up on Beacon Hills and its perimeters turned up to a 'gang up on Stiles' day. The whole of the pack, including his father - what a traitor!- told Stiles that he had to go to the University of Washington.

Stiles had argued for what seemed like hours, consistently telling the pack that he didn't want to go and that he'd be better off with them. Then Derek had said the five words that changed his mind. "We don't want you here!" Stiles was instantly struck silent. He pleadingly looked to his dad and Scott. Hoping that they would argue against Derek. But there was no answer. None.

Feeling heart broken, Stiles nodded. "okay fine. I guess I'll call them and let them know". As he turned and walked away, he was aware of the packs staring eyes and the silence which followed Derek's statement.

The instant Stiles got home he staggered to his room. Taking deep shallow breaths to prevent a panic attack, he shakily took out his suitcase. He grabbed as many clothes as possible, stuffed his laptop in his large black suitcase and some books on magic that Deaton had given him. Unknowing of what his next plan was, all Stiles could think about was getting away. He lugged his suitcase to jeep, and jumped in the driver seat. He turned on the ignition and began to drive, turning off his phone to stop any messages he would receive from his so called 'pack'.

After about thirty minutes of driving, he was unable to stop the tears from falling. He was heartbroken, upset, but most of all betrayed. Betrayed that his pack, his family, had kicked him out. It was obvious that they didn't need him.

Hours later and two states over, he was finally in Washington. He parked on a side road and finally rested his head against the seat. What was he going to do now? University didn't start until three weeks. He had no dorm prepared, no job, no friends. He was entirely alone.

He got out of his jeep -the only family he had now- and slowly walked over to the closest shop. When inside, he browsed the isles. He picked up a bottle of coke, a packet of crisps, some chocolate and a toothbrush. When he reached the counter, he tried to avoid the eyes of the elderly shopkeeper who was staring ay him unflinchingly.

"you alright son?" An old, baritone voice asked him. He ignored the piercing brown eyes and looked down.

"how much?" He asked, choosing to ignore the question. No, he wasn't okay. He had no-one.

"on the house son", replied the shop keeper. Stiles nodded in thanks and hurried to leave when the shop keepers question stopped him.

"what pack you from son?" Stiles turned slowly. Was he in danger? Was this a werewolf who was going to kill him? The shop keeper took another step towards him, placing his hands on Stiles' shoulders. "dont worry son, I wont hurt you" the mans comforting voice reassured Stiles, calming his nerves.

"um, a pack from California. Well, not anymore. They um - they kicked me out" he said, his voice still heavy with sadness and loneliness.

"do you have a place to stay?" The elderly man asked him, giving him a small smile. Stiles shook his head.

"well that cant be! You can come home with me, I have lots of space in my home". Stiles was hesitant to agree, but the amicable smile the man gave him was one of kindness, not malicious intent.

An hour later, Stiles was walking through a large wooden house. He had agreed with the man, now known as Lucas, and had followed the man to his home in his jeep. Stiles was now nervously following Lucas through a large hall. The closer he got to the end of the hall, the louder voices he heard. Lucas opened a door and beckoned him inside. As stiles entered, fifteen pairs of eyes looked up at him. All seated in a large living room, a variety of people stared at him. Some were children, some teenagers and a few adults. An aura of belonging and comfort seemed to resonate from the room. "Um hi" stiles said nervously, but hr had no reason to be as everyone smiled widely at him. An elderly lady walked over to Lucas, embracing him in a warming hug. "taking in strays are we?" She asked laughingly, causing stiles to let out a laugh himself.

"I found young stiles here in the shop, all alone, been kicked out of his pack". Resounding gasps followed his statement, many looking at him with sadness and pity. "and since he's pregnant I decided to offer him a place here".

Stiles froze. Pregnant? A joke right.

"pre-pregnant?" He asked cautiously, once again becoming the centre of focus from the large family. "why of course!"the elderly woman, who he assumed it be Lucas' wife replied. "you young man, are pregnant. We can sense it!" She said, as the rest of the adults in the family nodded in unison.

That was the last thing Stiles saw as he passed out from shock. When he awoke, Stiles was in a room, laying on a bed covered by a duvet. He was awake only for a instant before a male head popped through the door. "wakey wakey sleepy head" the young man said. He was around Stiles age, or a year or two older. He was tanned, with blonde hair and green eyes. He reminded Stiles instantly of Jackson, but seemed much kinder. "come and get some breakfast" he said, approaching Stiles and taking his hand. "lets go!" He exclaimed, pulling Stiles up from the bed and dragging him through the hall. Stiles once again walked down the long stretch of hall, this time taking notice to look at the large pictures adorning the flowered wall. This time hr entered another room, the kitchen. The whole family was seated at a long stretcher table which could seat twenty. Stiles was seated at the edge and was instantly bombarded with questions. "how are you feeling?" "you tired?" "good sleep?" "why did you faint?"

As overwhelmed as he was, he decided only to answer the last question. He slowly said, "I fainted because I never knew I was pregnant. I never knew males could get pregnant".

"of course you can!" a beautiful blond woman explained. Judging from her resemblance to the boy who had dragged Stiles out of bed, she was his mother. "it takes certain circumstances of course. The male must be an alpha wolf, and the other male must have magic"

"I have magic?" Stiles asked shocked before continuing. " i mean, i know i can use mountain ash but i don't think i have magic" he finished off.

"of course you do dear, you just haven't trained it yet" lucas' wife said wisely to him. " we'll train you how to use it. You need it for the pregnancy"

Stiles was once again in shock. It seemed in 24 hours he was kicked out of the pack, found out he had magic and was revealed to be pregnant. Talk about a bad day!


	2. Chapter 2: flames

Flames

Stiles was sitting in the centre of a darkened room, dressed only in his favourite ratty tracksuit bottoms and a graphic tee with a picture of the hulk on it. He was surrounded by candles of varying colours and sizes, all lot with a flame. The smell of incense burning was overwhelming, the fogginess' of the jasmine and lilac was causing Stiles to feel calm and tired.

"focus stiles" Irene, Lucas' wife said from the corner of the room. Stiles was vaguely aware of her perceptive gaze upon his body. "breathe in and out, focus on picturing a blank wall ahead of you"

Stiles breathed in and out deeply, trying to accomplish a state of serenity that Irene told him to. Stiles tried to envision a blank wall ahead of him, but it was harder then it sounded. Every time he managed to focus on the white wall ahead of him, his mind was overtaken by replays of the way he had been thrown from the pack. "focus stiles!" Irene's nasal voice snapped, forcing Stiles to focus once again.

After repeatedly breathing in and out for several minutes, Stiles was able to clear his mind.

"Now Stiles, I want you to focus on the candles surrounding you". Stiles felt the heat of the candles surrounding him, warming his body from his feet to his face. He focused on the slight crackles of the candles, the fire that spits and bubbles. The surrounding sounds began to fade out. The uneven breaths of Irene faded away, the sound of the wind rattling against the windows drowned out, Stiles was entirely focused on the tips of his fingers. "Think about the candles, feel their warmth, and imagine it gone"

Stiles felt the warmth, and imagined the flame dying out. He imagined the flame growing dimmer and smaller until it was gone. He waited.

"nothing yet Stiles, imagine it again"

Stiles once again imagined the candle flames dying out. He imagined the orange and red flames entwined dying out. Then he lost focus. Red flames. Red eyes. Derek.

'It was a week after they had started secretly seeing each other. Stiles was currently lounged on his bed, flicking through websites on his laptop at random. He hadn't spoken to Scott for ages now, probably too enamored with the latest gossip about Allison. Stiles sighed, why was his life so boring? He had just started an affair - how hot and cool did that sound?!- but he couldn't even brag about it. Then the sound of his window opening occurred. He turned his head and met the red eyes of Derek Hale. Derek, the leather wearing hottie who he - Stiles Stilinski, major geek- had experienced sexy times with.

"Stiles" Derek growled out, his husky voice causing Stiles to shiverfrom major lust with a minor amount of fear. Derek took in a breath, most likely smelling the scent of arousal Stiles was exuding. He slowly stalked towards Stile, staring at him with a mixture of a glare and 100% lust. Sties gulped loudly, shifting from his seated position on the bed.

Derek gripped tightly onto his shoulders, his -still red- eyes looking deeply into Stiles'.

"you drive me crazy" he growled, causing Stiles to shiver again. Stiles stuttered, "me? I- I-" but his rambling was cut off by Derek grabbing his face and kissing him with such force and list that Stiles was overwhelmed. Stiles eagerly responded, his hands holding Derek to him as close as possible. "Stiles...you're perfect" Derek whispered. "Stiles! Stiles, focus!"

Stiles was abruptly forced out of the memory and instantly realised that he had gone off track. Whilst he was supposed to be turning the flames out, they were now higher than ever.

Stiles' mind was chaotic, he was trying to enter the calm state of serenity but it was no good. Everytime he tried to focus all he remembered was promises Derek had made him, whispered endearments and passionate kisses.

"Stiles focus, calm yourself!" Irene cried out. From her position in the corner of the room, Stiles could see she was clearly agitated at Stiles' lack focus and the fact that with every passing second the flames were getting higher and hotter.

How did he stop it? Every time he though of Derek he - that's it! Derek. When he though of Derek his emotions influenced his magic. Instead of focusing on the great moments with Derek, he remembered the way Derek had glanced at him coldly, the way Derek told him to leave. As his anger built, he once again focused on the tingly at his finger pads. He focused on the flames that were roaring, and whispered "out", filling that one word with all of the emotions he had held inside him for the past day.

In an instant magic streamed from his fingertips, causing every candle - and light in the house- to go out in unison. He opened his eyes,overwhelmed with the rush of power he had been enveloped with.

He knew how to trigger his magic now, by thinking of the pack that had betrayed him. He just had to control it now.


	3. Chapter 3: night sky

Night sky

Stiles had been staying with the Whitehall pack for a week; everyday was chaotic due to the loud, rambunctious children and the laidback attitudes of the parents. He had grown closer to the family and now knew each member of the family -not intimately, but well enough. Out of the fifteen family members, the two eldest were Lucas and his Wife Irene - both had met a ripe age of 79 and had been married since they were fifteen. It was an absurd age to Stiles, but he found out that they were Soulmates and the instant their families found out, the marriage had been arranged with haste. Lucas an Irene had three children: Maddie, a beautiful haired blond who was married to an equally beautiful female Sierra. Although Sierra seemed nice enough, Stiles felt a strange sense of foreboding around her. Perhaps it was because she was the pack emissary, but Stiles' magic seemed almost shy in her presence. Maddie and Sienna has two children with the use of magic, Meg and Diana. Lucas' other child, Jack was married to a woman called Sarah. Although she wasn't the mother of child Jason - the man who collected Stiles for breakfast the first day, both her and Jack were happy. Maddie and Jack's youngest sibling Ryan was married to Rupert, an alpha werewolf and together they had gathered three children - Kyle,David and Bonnie. Out of all of the adults, Stiles felt a kinship to Ryan as he was the only one able to truly educate Stiles on male pregnancies and all they entailed.

Stiles was currently in the guest room, which was now his for the foreseeable future. Stiles had decorated the plain one bed, cream painted room with some of his own personal possessions. In his rush to leave Beacon Hills, the only person items Stiles' had taken with him was a laptop and some photos. Despite the pain Stiles was struck with every time he remembered the pack, he was unable to forget them. It was for that reason why a picture of the pack was adorning the single pine dresser beside Stiles' bed. He supposed it was some time of self-torture. However the silver lining of the pain was that it helped him to channel the spark he held.

"knock knock, can I come in?" Jason's head popped through the door, a smug grin adorning his face. Stiles smiled at him, still feeling uncomfortable around the other werewolves. Jason walked confidently into the room and sat beside Stiles on the bed. He looked piercingly into Stiles' whiskey-amber eyes. Stiles felt entranced by the cobalt blue of his eyes, with flecks of forest green in the center.

For an instant, time seemed to slow. Stiles expected Jason to question him on his previous pack, or to offer condolences. instead, Jason kept up off the bed and turned on the tv. "they're having a star wars marathon tonight, figured you're into that" Jason simply said whilst resuming his position beside Stiles.

Stiles was awashed with small satisfaction. Everyone else in the pack had questioned Stiles to the point where he couldn't bear it, but here was a 21 year old male who understood him.

"thanks" Stiles simply said, hesitantly shuffling closer to Jason whilst giving him a barely-there smile.

"you know, not everyone lives here with grandpa and grandma" Jason began, entirely focused on the tv. "when it hits September, Kyle and David are both starting university for the first time and Meg will be finishing up her final year"

Stiles was unsure as what to Jason wanted him to say. Rather than think over his response, he blurted out "I got into university of Washington"

Jason arched a perfect non-bushy eyebrow at him, whilst giving him a crooked smile. "That's in a few weeks" his baritone voice said.

"I obviously cant go, I'll be a fattie" he sullenly replied, his mind racing to thoughts of having no where to go.

"you know, uncle Rupert said that uncle Ryan had never looked better than when he was pregnant. I think there's something amazing about carrying a child" Stiles blushed at the concealed compliment; at least someone thought he was going to be beautiful.

"where am I going to go? I cant stay here forever" he distractedly replied. He had planned to stay on university campus, but now that he was no longer attending the university where would he go?

"you know, I've finished university. I'm going back to my flat in a few weeks, it's an hour away from here" Jason slowly said, eyes searching Stiles' face and his reaction.

"are you-I mean, do you" stiles began confusingly, not wanting to assume anything. Jason laughed and smiled, his face wrinkling. "yes Stiles, you can come back with me. I live alone, and I'd be welcome for the company" Jason sincerely said.

"well I'd, I'd like that" Stiles said hesitantly. Jason hugged him warmly, and for an instant Stiles felt comforted due to Jason's warm scent of cinnamon and apple. Stiles hugged him back, first loosely and then tightly due to a burst of confidence.

"but before we leave, you need to get some training from Granma Irene. It wolf actually be better if you learn from aunt Sierra" he began, cut off by Stiles.

"actually, I'd feel comfortable with Irene - you know, because I know her first" he said uncomfortably. For some reason, he felt wary about Sierra. Perhaps it was because she was the only one he didn't know at the moment.

If Jason noticed Stiles' blatant lie, he said nothing but shrugged instead. "sure, you just need to train"

Stiles nodded, and for the following hour they watched star wars in comfortable silence. After some time passed, stiles was hit by knowing hunger pains in his stomach. He clenched his stomach, feeling nauseous and being simultaneously attacked by cramps. Jason jumped up, face washed with concern. "what do you need?" He asked stiles imploringly, holding onto Stiles' shoulder.

"food" he gasped out, "I need-need food" he barely managed to speak. In an attempt to sit up, stiles was hit even further with hunger pains. He could do nothing but curl up in a foetal position in the bed.

Jason returned instantly, holding a bag of cheetos in his hand. For a grown -and handsome- man of 21, in the face of danger -well danger for Stiles' stomach, he reverted back to a childish state.

Stiles managed out a breathy gasp and reached out his hand, grabbing the bag and ripping them open. He fisted a bunch of the cheesy crisps and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed vigorously and swallowed, reaching to grab another fistful. For a few moments, he was filled with bliss. Then the feeling of nausea overtook him.

Barely managing to pull himself up in time, he staggered over to the closest toilet and released the cheesy contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl in a loud and smelly manner. Jason hovered uncertainly behind him, unsure of what to do.

"so I guess, no more cheetos?" He asked with a grin. Stiles' reply was an even larger belch and nearly sobbed from the smell that hit his sensitive nose. When his stomach was entirely empty, he stood up and flushed the toilet. He then proceed to wash his face and mouth, then sadly made his way back to his room. He felt worn out and tired, unable to almost stand. Jason reached out and held his elbow, trying to stable him. At skin to skin contact, the nausea Stiles felt abated. "wait, I feel better. Touch me" stiles pleaded, and then blushed when releasing how desperate he sounded.

Jason blushed a little, and then carried Stiles to the bed. Jason laid beside him on the bed and held his hand. "I guess you feel better because I'm a wolf, and its soothing your child" Jason murmured, his voice soothing Stiles' nerves. Stiles curled around Jason. Although he had just met Jason, for some reason he felt entirely comfortable around the young wolf. The wolf reminded him of Isaac and Danny: he held the shyness that isaac displayed, but was still cheerful and constantly smiling like Danny. It warmed Stiles' heart and gave him a sense of familiarity he had longed for. As Jason exuded an aura of calmness, his murmuring comments at Star wars helped Stiles to drift to sleep.

When Stiles awoke, it was to the strong smell of cooked meat. Stiles rubbed his eyes blearily and stood up, letting out a yawn and stretch. He walked down the staircase and followed the enticing smell of roasted lamb to the dining room. When he entered, he found that everyone else was already seated -but waiting for him, if the young Bonnie and Meg staring at the food was anything to go by.

"evening" Stiles murmured, taking his seat beside Jason who smiled warmly at him. Stiles was hit with a zap of lust and fondness, to which he blushed at. Once seated beside Steve and Sierra -who looked at him with an undisguised look of curiosity, making stiles feel awkward- Stiles looked with hunger at the delectable foods adorning the old pine table. Gracing the table was: three large roasted lambs, two roasted chickens, two trays full of roasted potatoes and vegetables, and side dishes of coleslaw and potato salad. Stiles' stomach panged with hunger. Jack, Jason's father with an uncanny resemblance, laughed at Stiles' reaction and said in a loud voice "okay everyone, tuck in".

It seemed that this was a familiar routine as designated adults began to dish the children and cut up the meats. Within minutes, the dining room was filled with amicable smiles and entertaining conversations. Stiles smiled at the familiarity and bonds the family held, but also felt a pang of loss. His pack had never acted like this. Derek had never once kissed him uncaring of who was watching, like Jason's father and Sarah did. As if noticing, or maybe smelling, his sadness, Jason nudged him and smiled at him kindly. Stiles' smiled back and cleared his throat.

"thanks for the food, its delicious" Stiles murmured. Irene smiled widely at him and replied by saying warmly "of course dear. You're welcome to it, especially with that bun in the oven"

Stiles laughed uncomfortable. Despite knowing he was pregnant, he was still shocked by the news and was still sad that he was going to raise Derek's child without him.

Jason added to the conversation. "Stiles is going to come with me in a few weeks. I have the room so" he trailed off. Many heads within the room nodded in unison, each smiling in understanding.

"are you sure that's wise?" Sierra asked in concern. "Stiles' magic will go haywire soon, he'll need mentoring as much a possible"

"I think that he'll be fine. He's amazing" Lucas said complimenting Stiles, who blushed in return. However Jason began to reassure his parents that going to Washington would be the best thing. He knew that he could look after Stiles and the baby if it ever came to it. "what say you, Stiles?" Irene asked him, ultimately concerned with his wellbeing.

"I don't mind, I think it"d be good for me" he said reassuring himself more than any of the others.

"well, you cant leave until you're trained" Sierra and Irene chipped in together.

"and you need some education on babies", Ryan - the only male who had ever been pregnant in the pack - chipped in.

"well, it seems like the next few weeks are going to be chaotic" he murmured more to himself than anyone else.

That night Stiles lay in bed, curled up against the wall, looking out the window at the moon. Unable to resist, he leant down the side of the bed and took out his phone. For the past week he had been in an internal debate about whether or not to turn his phone on. He gave in and turned in the iphone. After a few minutes, the phone loaded. Stiles waited, interested to see whether or not he had any messages. He waited, but nothing happened. He checked messages, but the only unread message on his phone was one from Danny.

'Hey Stiles, haven't spoken to you in ages. How you doing?'

Stiles felt filled with an inconsolable loss. Out of everyone in the pack, not one person has messaged him. Not one. The only person who had messaged him was Danny, someone he spoke to perhaps once a week. Stiles curled back into a ball and looked up at the bright moon, shining brightly against dark skies.

He felt more alone than ever.


	4. Chapter 4: mysterious caller

Mystery call

Chapter Text

"Hello? Stiles, its me. I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry for-" a male voice eagerly began before being cut off by a sharp male voice.

"stiles isnt here and doesn't want to speak to you ever. Any of you. Don't call again"

"please! Just tell Stiles that i-"

"no. Don't call again" the male voice repeated rudely, then hung up. He heard the familiar

thumps of Stiles walking down the stairs.

"who was that?" Stiles voice was heard from round the corner of the room.

"no one" the male replied.


	5. Chapter 5:Isaac

Isaac was curled up in a ball on Stiles' bed - his old bed. Clutched in his hand was one of Stiles t-shirt, the star wars one which said 'may the fourth be with you'. Stiles had borrowed it to Isaac because he had ripped his old one.

Isaac let out a long whine, a moan of anguish. Laying on Stiles' bed, inhaling his scent was torture - but it was the only way he could feel closer to Stiles.

He curled up tighter. He missed Stiles. Why did Stiles leave? Why hadn't he contacted him - or contacted anyone?! He missed Stiles.

Stiles was the one who comforted him. Who hugged him when he felt lonely or consoled him when he thought about the death of his dad. Stiles always made jokes, his quirkiness and laughter was infectious. Isaac needed Stiles. He missed him desperately, but what could he do? Everyone else in the pack seemed to act as if Stiles didn't exist.

He had mention Stiles' name earlier, only to be given a death glare from Erica. She had proceeded to growl, her amber eyes flashing. She then gave him a look of disgust before getting up and storming out. Boyd did nothing but follow her.

Stiles. Oh Stiles. Stiles was like a parental figure, more like a pack mum to him. Whenever he was hungry Stiles would make him something. He especially loved Stiles' lasagne, it always managed to make him feel warm and loved. Stiles would occasionally drop by, bringing Isaac a bag of Curley fries or chocolate brownies. He just wanted Stiles back. No one else understood him like Stiles did.

Isaac knew he was emotionally weak. He developed over attached bonds to members of the pack, but not everyone was as understanding. Isaac relied heavily upon affection from his pack; Stiles was the only true one who gave Stiles affection. Derek, despite being his alpha, felt uncomfortable with emotions. So that left the job to fall upon Stiles. And now he had no-one.

Stiles had been gone for nearly two weeks, but his scent in the room was still as strong as it ever was. Isaac sobbed, feeling engulfed by sadness and despair. He missed Stiles.

What was Stiles doing now? Was he happy or sad? Did he think of them? Isaac thought of him. In the past week he had been sneaking into Stiles' room each night when the Sheriff was gone to lay down. He was sure the Sheriff knew what he was doing as when he had arrived tonight, he found a plate of lasagne.

Isaac had tasted it, but it tasted like ash. It wasn't Stiles' food. He sobbed against, curling into an even tighter ball and let loose a few tears. As the tears streamed down his face, Isaac rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Filled with despair, he thought back to Stiles. To the way Stiles' had always comforted and reassured him.

He missed Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6: education

"okay Stiles, I'm going to teach you about the theory of magic. I'll teach you about natural magic and about dark -" Sierra was interrupted by Stiles.

"dark magic?" He asked eagerly. "how can magic be 'dark'?"

"dark magic is using non-natural means. That's in the sense of life force. So my previous pack used blood and the life force of other beings-"

"your previous pack?" Stiles curiously asked. He knew that some rituals were dark, like the one of the Darach but he never knew blood and life sacrifices could be used to achieve smaller tasks.

"lets not talk about that" Sierra interrupted smoothly, the expression on her face undecipherable. Stiles gulped, feeling a bit wary of her unwillingness to talk about her past life. But nevertheless he agreed.

"so tell me more about dark magic" he implored.

"dark magic is when you use your own life or blood, or that of another person and use it as a plea to achieve your aim" Sierra replied.

"is it a taboo thing?" Stiles questioned her. Although he would never use dark magic, he still needed to know about it for future knowledge.

"it is a thing rarely done. Something only those who are brave are willing to do"

"you make it sound as if you approve" Stiles inferred. Sierra had no comment, but looked at him simply.

"and how do you focus to cast spells? Not just dark spells, but all types?" Stiles was eager to change the subject.

"using magic is about the intent. You need to desire it to want it to happen"

"so desire is a key aspect?"

"oh yes. And determination. Focus on what you want and you may get it. No matter how long it takes" her eyes were glinting now, taking on a strange foggy look as if remembering a past event or conversation.

Sierra stood abruptly and swiftly glided out of the room, her pink dress flowing behind her. She returned in an instant: In her hands was a metallic bowl filled with water. She handed the bowl towards Stiles, to which he took it without question. "Focus on the water Stiles. Focus on it, and make it into a weapon"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled. "I want you to use your magic to make the water solid, to turn it into a weapon like a knife. Do it" Sierra commanded, lea ing forward in interest.

Stiles though back to the very first tutoring sessions with Irene. He closed his eyes, channeling serenity. He blocked out the piercing gaze Sierra had on his body, the sounds of the pack below drowned out. He once again felt the familiar tingling sensation of magic in the tips of his fingers. He tried to do as Sierra wished.

Stiles allowed his fingers to graze the water, he imagined it hardening under his hand. Becoming like ice, cold and firm. He imagined the ice taking a shape of a knife.

The magic felt like a strand. He tried to reach out, to tug on it to make his will occur. "come on Stiles. Do it" Sierra commanded again. Her piercing voice ripped Stiles from his concentration. he looked up at her irritated.

"was you able to do it? Could you feel it?" she asked him, her voice filled with uncontainable curiosity.

"um no" he said warily. He didn't mention the strand because he was unsure as to whether or not it was the right method of channeling power.

"hmm okay" she said, looking like she didn't completely believe him.

"well next we're going to-" she began before Stiles interrupted.

"I'm tired" he hastily said, standing up and dusting off his jeans. "I think i'll lay down" he continued giving her a small smile before making his way up to what he now considered, 'his room'.

When he entered his room, he wasn't surprised to find Jason sprawled out on his bed, lazily eating from a bag of Cheetos. Stiles took one look at the Cheetos, the bags of evil which had caused him to throw up. He laughed and threw himself on the bed.

"hey fatty, watch it" Jason snapped, sounding rude but the smile on his face betraying his amusement.

Stiles laughed and placed his hands on his stomach. "I don't think I'm fat, well not yet anyway" he said pouting.

"how far along are you?" Jason asked him, turning to lay on his stomach facing Stiles.

"three months" Stiles replied, staring at his stomach in awe. He had a baby growing in there. A little baby, his baby. His to love, to protect - and he would, with the best of his ability.

"so, this time next week we'll be in my flat" Jason's voice crooned. Stiles laughed and nodded. He looked around at his room and gave a small sigh. This place had been a safe haven, but it wasn't like be could stay here forever. One thing be knew for sure was that he would miss the people here. Lucas had been comforting, like a grandfather to confide in. Most nights he had found the man in his study, leant over a desk writing letters to other packs or simply reading. He always offered Stile wise advice, but never sounded commandeering or forceful.

"so, I have a question" Stiles trailed off, looking up at Jason with a puppy dog loo. He was certain he failed it due to the loud laugh he gave, but his plan still worked as Jason waved for him to continue.

"Sierra came from another pack. Can you tell me about it?" he asked. Despite her reluctance to talk about her last life, Stiles was a nosy person and wouldn't give up.

Jason's face was conflicted, unsure as if he should impart the information to Stiles. He gave in, as he nodded and leant closer to Stiles. Whilst whispering he said "she came from the Delgana pack. They specialise in dark magic. When she was young, her pack -including her father- used her mother as a sacrifice. Rumour has it that she was tied up and forced to 's the reason why she learns magic now, to become strong enough never to be put in that position again. And shortly after that we met her"

Stiles pondered. She didn't seem to dislike the dark magic she had been telling Stiles about. But perhaps he was wrong. His senses were going haywire with the pregnancy after all.

Hmm. He'd just have to keep digging on information to see what he could learn.

Later that evening Stiles was in the living room with one of Lucas's son, Ryan. As Ryan had experience with pregnancy, he was advising Stiles on what to do.

"as your child starts aging, you'll be able to connect with them. A bond will form between you two. You'll be able to use their powers - if they have any, for your own. However, the downside is that during full moons you will become slightly unstable emotionally. It would help if you had their, their um father with you, but using Jason as an anchor may help. The worst part of the pregnancy will be the birth. If the child is a werewolf, then you will need to cut it out early before it has the chance to develop claws and rip you to shreds"

"great" Stiles drawled sarcastically. "As if growing to the size of a whale isn't enough, I'll be pmsing on the full moon and potentially be ripped open by a wolf."

Ryan gave him a stern look. "this isn't funny Stiles. That's why you need to use your magic as soon as possible. Your magic will help keep you in check" he advised.

"yes yes, fine I know. I'll keep practicing turning out flames and turning water into a weapon" he sighed, feeling tired and slightly nauseous.

"water into a weapon?" Ryan snapped quickly. "why would you try that? Its something only few people can do, and its something people only learn to do after many years of magic"

"but Sierra asked me-" Stiles hesitantly began, unsure as to what Ryan was implying.

"Sierra?! She knows that this - why would? I don't under -never mind. Anyway Stiles, heed my warning" Stiles felt unsettled by the rapidly changing emotions on Ryan's face: confusion, anger, suspicion? Stiles was reluctant to allow the conversation to change, but the pleading look in Ryan's face convinced him otherwise.

"so Stiles" he awkwardly began, "another thing you need to know is that during your pregnancy you'll be-um, experiencing intense" his face was bright red now, and he was stuttering ar every other word.

"horny?" Stiles cheekily asked, finding amusement in the nervousness of Ryan. Ryan nodded whilst giving an impish grin.

"for me it was extremely bad, I couldn't do anything without-"

"-okay stop" Stiles pleaded. The increasingly dreamy look in Ryan's eyes and the way he was slightly shifting left Stiles feeling uncomfortable as he was sure Ryan was reliving some sexy times.

He didn't need to see other people all horny when he hadn't had sex in weeks! At least he would soon be moving, he would have more privacy for 'personal' moments at Lucas's flat. Stiles began to flush. What if he was _really really horny_? _Touch starved_ and _desperate_ for skin to skin contact? Would Lucas perhaps volunteer? Bravely allowing Stiles _to use_ his body for his pleasure? Allow Stiles to -

"knock knock I hope I'm not interrupting anything" came the old, crackled voice from Lucas as the man peered from around the old oak door. Stiles smiled widely and stood to greet the man. Rather than simply shake his hand or smile, Stiles embraced the man in a warm tight hug. He was so grateful for the help of Lucas that at every instant he wanted to display that gratitude through affection. And through touch - ew, not _that_ type of touch. The nausea in Stiles stomach which had just started to abate came back full force.

Lucas let out a laugh whilst wrinkling his nose. "the lust you had just change to disgust. I hope that isn't a comment on me" he laughed whilst raising a grey bushy eyebrow. Stiles shook his head ferociously whilst clutching his round stomach. Lucas and Ryan began to laugh even louder and Stiles was tempted to make a scathing retort about their looks. But he didn't. Hoped opted instead to walk to the toilet, no _run_ to the toilet, all dignity thrown out the window. As he flew down the corridor like a bat out of hell, he was still dimly aware of the cruel laughs of the men following him.

Later on that evening whilst laying in bed, Stiles once again gave in to temptation and proceeded to check his phone for messages. He had received no new text messages _and_ he had no missed calls. The last call on his phone was from weeks ago before he had left the pack.

Seriously? _Seriously_? After everything, _everything_ he had done for them! He had saved Derek's life by holding him up in a pool for hours and by doing other ridiculously brave batman style heroic feats no one else would do. He'd nearly _died_ because if Scott but still helped him! He had helped to save Jackson, even if he _did_ want to kill him at first -but that wasn't the point! He had done everything for that pack and those assholes responded by not messaging him! At all! He was so fucking annoyed at their assholish behaviour that he threw his phone with all his might across the room. The crashing of the phone on impact against the walls did nothing to improve his mood, but didn't lower it either - so it was a win win.

Rather than ponder on the lack of calls, he instead decided to turn his attention to the pack. Currently staying at the home was Lucas and his wife Irene, Sierra and her wife Maddie, and Ryan and his husband Rupert. All of the kids had either made their way to university already or were at summer camp. The only remaining person anywhere near his age was Jason.

Stiles liked Jason. He had been of great comfort to him when he needed it. Not to mention that he also visually aided Stiles. His ass was so fine that it could be art. But all jokes aside, Stiles was thankful to have Jason. Despite being scared about leaving, he was excited to go to live with Jason at his flat. Jason had already told him that next door to him were two other werewolves, a female named Rayane and male called Damon. Rayane was a beautiful mocha skinned model by day, and a kick ass werewolf by night. Ironically, she was also a werewolf hunter. It had taken Stiles repeated puppy eyes and smiles at Jason to even get him to release the information he had. It turned out that both Rachel and Damon were part of some werewolf/human/ creature thing where they hunted creatures who killed innocents. Rachel was in a relationship with Damon, a red haired, green eyed werewolf who had travelled all the way from Scotland. Turns out he had gone to the USA to visit the forests and instead got chomped on by a rogue alpha. But apparently he loved his new found power as he called up the office where he worked and told them that was he 'quitting&never had to see that bitch Janine or her soggy ass ever again'. Stiles laughed low to himself. He had a feeling that he and Damon would get on well.


	7. Chapter 7: new beginnings

New beginnings

At 7 months pregnant, all Stiles wished was for his babies to pop out. His stomach was swollen like a balloon, stretching all of the t-shirts he wore. He couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror; he was like a tall stick with a pop out stomach. In addition to the back cramping pain and stretch marks he was now gaining, his ankles were puffy and sore. Every moment he made sent spikes of pain racing from his feet up to his back. To make matters worse, his hunger cravings were sickening. He would wake up at night, rushing as fast as he could to get his latest desired meal -chicken curry with peanut butter and pickles. Although the thought of it was disgusting, the moment it entered his mouth his taste buds went alight with pleasure and desire.

For the past month, all he had done was lounge on the large white sofa in his and Jason's flat watching tv. Jason had been a real help - he had painted the nursery a mixture of yellows and bright greens, decorating it with stickers and cots for the twins. Jason also ensured that Stiles was as comfortable as possible - he ensured this by always making Stiles food, tucking Stiles in bed and by allowing him comfort.

Jason was Stiles' best friend and someone he relies heavily upon. But in the last two months their relationship had developed to something more...

At four months five months pregnant Stiles was in hell. His nerves ere highly sensitised, meaning every brush of his cotton shirt against his nipples sent zaps of pleasure straight to his cock. Sprawled out on a bed, Stiles tried to pleasure himself - but it was no use. No matter how much he caressed himself or stroked himself, he was unable to achieve the pleasure he once had felt with Derek.

That was how Jason had found him.

Laying in his stomach, totally naked with four fingers in himself. Looking back now, he flushed with embarrassment at the way he had desperately begged Jason. "Jace, Jace. _Please_! I need-need" he sobbed with over sensitised pain and pleasure, needing release but never finding it.

Jason's eyes _darkened_ with lust as he prowled towards Stiles. He lifted Stiles up, hs chest to Stiles' back. He kissed Stiles on the neck slowly and lightly. "ssh Stiles, I'll make you feel _good_ " he whispered in response to Stiles' needy moans. He held Stiles tight to him with one large hand, as the other moved lower to give Stiles exactly what he needed.

Stiles and Jason had developed a strong bond. Not only were they the closest of friends, but Jason was able to provide comfort to stiles when he needed it. Jason didn't expect any promises of commitment from Stiles, he simply understood that Stiles wasn't ready for anything. If anything, Stiles didn't think that Jason was attracted to him in that way anyway.

In addition to his great friendship with Jason, he had also met Rayane and Damon. Both werewolves wear great friends: Rayane was a rude bitch and Damon was a fool who constantly talked about sex. However, despite their personalities Stiles felt a bond with the werewolves.

Rayane had truly confirmed her badass nature as she had shown Stiles just why she and he quotes, 'holds the balls in the relationships between her and Damon. She was fierce with her claws and fangs, but given a sword and she turned into a ninja. Although Rayane kept her business quiet, Stiles learnt than she was paid lots of money to hunt down and track supernatural killers. In some sort of way, she was a hunter for her own kind. Though Stiles was slightly bothered by her night time profession , she seemed totally at ease with the number of deaths she was responsible for. During his pregnancy, Rayane had decided to teach Stiles ways to protect himself. So Stiles had spent grueling hours learning how to fight. Learning how to fight whilst feeling like a 500 pound whale was not the greatest feeling ever. But Stiles had been determined to learn. Not just for himself, but for his unborn babies. The babies who he was now connected to. Due to his magic he was able to feel their emotions. It happened one night during the storm in Washington...

"please please please babies, don't kick daddy. Please" Stiles moaned as he curled up in a ball from the sharp stabbing pain that attacked his stomach ever second. The moment the lightening and thunder had struck, his two little babies had begun to attack Stiles with ferocity. And the fact that they were werewolves only made it worst as with every kick his stomach began to protrude and his pale stomach showed the beginning of purple bruises on his skin.

" _please babies_ , don't hurt daddy" he cried out. Unable to take the pain he placed his hands on his stomach, hoping to somehow use his magic to ease the pain. Feeling the familiar tingling in his fingers of his magic strengthening, he repeated "no pain, no pain" in an attempt to stop the anguish he felt. Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. He felt overwhelmed with a sense of calmness. He felt a prodding in his mind, it felt amazing. When he shut his eyes, he saw a brightness behind his eyelids. Pinks, blues and greys sparkled in his mind. He knew instantly that it was his children. He didn't feel alone anymore.

For the past months he had felt alone, abandoned. Even though he had the whitehall pack to stay with him, it wasn't the same. They weren't his true family. They weren't the friend he had grown up with since he was a child, the friend he'd play video games with. They weren't the friend who was the cat woman to his batman. They weren't his father. But most of all, they weren't Derek.

But the innocent babies inside his stomach were his family. They relied upon him to look after them, and he would. He would do anything for them. Anything.

"hey fatso, its me" Rayane's voice echoed from round the hall. She sashayed into the living room and slung her body on the sofa beside Stiles. Like always, she looked amazing: Her long dark hair was tied back, and her delectable -well not to Stiles, eurgh, he liked something else entirely- were on display due to the figure hugging tight leather she was wearing.

"so wassup?" Stiles asked her as she rested her head beside his thigh.

"boreedd. When are the babies going to pop out?" She whined, reverting back to a mentality of a five year old. Stiles laughed and patted her head.

"any day soon, I think the c-section is scheduled for next week" he murmured.

"dont make it sound so posh" she rolled her eyes. "you're getting Lucas to slice you open" she joked, but then her expression became serious as she followed it by saying "you'll be careful right?"

Stiles nodded, unable to form coherent words because he knew that werewolves were able to detect lies. She gave him a dazzling smile before hugging him tightly. In some ways, despite her ruthlessness when it came to her profession, Rayane was just a girl underneath, a girl looking-

Stiles snorted. Was he seriously becoming wiser? He was an eighteen year old pregnant _male._ His life was entirely unrealistic and suddenly he seemed to be gaining insight. Sighing at the irony, Stiles allowed his eyes to flutter shut and to block out all surrounding noises. He was looking forward to having his babies. Two little werewolves entirely dependent on him. He smiled. It seemed underneath his spastic adderal intoxicated hyper self, there was a mature man underneath it all.

He might as well just enjoy the peace now. He knew that this time next month he wouldn't have a chance to relax like this. So he shut his eyes tighter and drifted off to sleep, the warmth from Rayane acting as a cushion for him and the babies.


	8. Chapter 8: confessions

"Amaris Stilinski-Hale, Lucas Isaac Stilinski Hale! Get your butts in here now" Stiles yelled from the kitchen. Seconds later his two lupine twins came bounding from their bedroom, leaping at Stiles. Stiles staggered from the force of their combined weight, but gripped them both tightly. He knelt down to kiss his beautiful kids. Amaris was a female version of replica. Her chubby face was adorned with amber whiskey coloured eyes and brown hair which Stiles had styled -haha styled- in two pigtails. Lucas was heartbreakingly just as beautiful as Derek. Similarly to Derek, Lucas had forest green eyes with flecks of brown and blue, dark hair just as Derek had and a pair of dimples. Every time Stiles looked at his children, he was so thankful that he had them in his life. No matter what, no matter what, he would always love them. For five years he had raised them, along with Jason who they referred to as Uncle Jason, despite all of the grueling challenges faced ahead. The worst challenge Stiles had faced was perhaps the birth.

Although Stiles had scheduled to have the caesarean a week after meeting his seven month mark, it seemed his children followed their own terms. Whilst lounging at home, Stiles had experienced excruciating pain. Collapsing instantly to the ground, he hoarsely screamed out Jason's number. The next few hours were a blur of pain filled screams and feverish visions. When Jason has finally started cutting him open, Stiles wasn't able to remain consciousness. The last thing he heard before giving in to the overwhelming pain was the sound of two babies crying out in unison - it was the best thing he had ever heard.

"what's for breakfast daddy?" Amaris asked giggling as Stiles spun her around before placing at the dining table.

"pancakessss" Stiles crowed out happily as Amaris and Lucas clapped in unison, both sporting identical smiles of happiness.

"does mine have chocolate chip cookies?" Lucas shyly asking, nibbling on his thumb. Stiles leant over and kissed him on the forehead.

"hm it depends...Did you both brush your teeth and make your bed?" he asked, faking a serious tone. In an instant, both children's bottom lips begun to wobble as their eyes filled with tears. Before Stiles could attempt to placate them and ensure them that they were both getting chocolate chip pancakes, they both jumped up and ran to their room, Amaris shouting that would 'pick up the toys' and Lucas would 'make the bed'

Stiles turned back to the stove, smiling to himself at how cute his children were. As Stiles began to dish up the pancakes, he heard a loud cry from Lucas and then sobbing.

Stricken with fear, Stiles leapt up and began to run to their room. When he entered, he saw Amaris sitting on her bed, her face filled with confusion and fear. "I'm sorry daddy, I scared him and - and" she begun hiccupping, as tears ran down her face.

Stiles found Lucas bunched up in the corner of their room. As Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder, he heard Lucas growl and curl even tighter in a ball.

"hey baby, its okay, it's me. What's wrong?" Stiles asked soothingly as he rubbed Lucas' shoulder. His son still refused to turn around. "baby its me, look at daddy" he pleaded.

Lucas slowly turned round. Stiles managed to disguise his horror at seeing Lucas' face stuck in his beta form. Lucas's eyes were glowing bright amber and his fangs were protruding from his tiny mouth. "baby, can you go back to human?" Stiles asked him, knowing the answer already. Lucas shook his head as the tears began to run down his face faster then before.

Stiles grabbed Lucas into a tight hug and repeatedly kissed his forehead.b"its okay, you don't need to. Lets lay down yeah?" Stiles asked comfortingly, to which Lucas nodded. Snapping his fingers, Stiles managed to transport them both to his bed. He ensured to cover Lucas and himself in the fluffy duvet and held Lucas tight. Lucas continuously shivered and tried to form words around his fangs. "da-dra-daddy, I'm sorry" he tried to apologise. Stiles held him even closer and murmured "its okay, just relax baby" into his ears.

Amaris and Lucas had both began to transform into their beta shift when they hit around three years old. Jason told him that although he and his cousins didn't manage it, that was due to the fact that Amaris and Lucas were born wolves descended from other born wolves. When they both managed to shift, Amaris had managed it better than Lucas had. The moon every month made them both aggressive and unpredictable, but Amaris was able to smoothly transition from wolf to human. Lucas however had a more difficult time: He could easily shift into a wolf, but turning back was more difficult. Jason had told Stiles that the reason Lucas was unable to change back efficiently was because he wasn't anchored. As an alpha, Jason had managed to make Amaris submit and for that reason her wolf was placated. Lucas's wolf didn't accept Jason as an alpha, so he constantly suffered from irritability and a lack of control. As the years passed it seemed to only worsen to the point where Lucas was ver aggressive and it took hours for him to change back to human form.

"hey Stiles?" Jason whispered, entering the room. He took one look at Lucas and his face harden, forcing a sigh and eye roll out of Stiles. He slid carefully out of the covers and shut the door behind him. Both he and Jason passed Amaris who was playing with her toys, and went outside to the garden.

"again Stiles?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"yes again. If you're forgetting, he always suffers!" Stiles snapped.

"I know! It cant keep happening. You're being selfish now" Jason admonished.

"selfish? How? I've sacrificed everything"

"yeah okay Stiles. You left your pack. Five years ago! You have a son who needs his alpha, his father! And you're letting this fear stop you from taking him to Derek" Jason snarled, red eyes flashing and a hit of fang appearing.

"oh shut up! That's not the reason-"

"yes it is! You're still in love with Derek! You're scared Stiles. But you have to stop! Your sons health is the most important thing!"

"I know! He's my son if you forgot!"

"I haven't forgotten Stiles. I've been here with you since day one"

"I know! So then you should understand that-"

"of course I understand! But I cant deal with this"

"you cant deal? Are you serious? What's so important that you 'cant deal'?" Stiles asked sarcastically, scoffing at Jason's expression.

"the delgada pack Stiles" Jason snapped out, suddenly deflating and rubbing his brow with his hand.

"delgada?" Stiles asked, confused at the abrupt change in Jason's tone. "the dark magic pack?"

"yes Stiles. They've been taking over packs from the eastern side of America and they're heading this way. They're killing every pack they can find Stiles"

"so just stop them? We have loads of werewolves in the pack"

"theyre powerful stiles. Too powerful. Grandpa Lucas doesn't know how theyre doing it, but they cant be stopped" Jason slumped against the wall and sunk to the ground. Stiles hovered uncertainly next to him.

"so? So what does that mean?" he asked, afraid and uncertain. Jason looked up at him with an undecipherable expression and then through the window to where Amaris was playing. He sighed and looked downcast.

"Jason? Jace, Jace! What are you saying? Why are you looking at- no don't tell me - answer me" stiles pleaded.

"grandpa has a suspicion that they might come for the kids. They're born wolves descended from generations of born wolves. They hold power in their blood, and if they can access it then... Then they can use it"

"how do they access it? he whispered.

"they get the wolf to submit" Jason answered, his blue eyes not meeting Stiles'.

"but- are you talking about- about Lucas?" Stiles asked in dawning apprehension, fear dawning.

"yes Stiles" he solemnly replied.

"but how does he know? Only people in the pack know" Stiles gripped Jason's hands tightly, heart beating faster at the thought of his baby being taken away from him.

"I know" Jason once again repeated. Stiles froze. That meant someone in the pack -someone who he regarded as _family,_ had betrayed them. Who would do that? Each member was loving and trustworthy. The first person to mind would once have been Sierra, but Stiles had repeatedly questioned the pack on her trustworthiness and every member had told him that she was reliable and honourable. The true confirmation of her character came from Lucas. Stiles had always trusted Lucas, so he trusted Sierra.

"I that why you want me to take him to Hale pack?" Stiles slowly whispered, his eyes shining with tears. Jason nodded wearily.

"they mean everything to me Stiles" his voice broke "I don't want them hurt. I want them protected"

Stiles nodded and hugged Jason. He couldn't imagine someone wanting to _take_ , to _hurt_ his children. He wouldn't allow it. He'd rather die first.

"so what do we do then?"

"I guess" Jason began "I guess we go to the pack. Stay there with them. And then when the time is right, go to Dereks pack"

"shouldn't we go there first?"

"no. I've asked some of the pack to escort us there. If we leave, just the four of us, they can take us out. We needs backup" Jason's normally soothingly voice had gone hard. It sounded commanding and lack of emotion. Stiles nodded, trying to gather his thoughts.

"fine. I'll go pack. We leave in an hour" he confirmed before walking indoors.

Heading to Lucas and Amaris' room, Stiles sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself. As he entered their room, he smiled brightly, knowing it was futile as they could smell his despair. "daddy? What's wrong?" Amaris asked in concern, running over to Stiles and clutching his leg.

"listen baby, we're going on a trip" stiles exclaimed cheerfully. "so pick out your favourite clothes yeah?" He asked.

Amaris knew that he was partly hiding something, but nodded nevertheless and did as he asked.

"daddy?" a small uncertain voice asked from behind him. Stiles turned to find Lucas standing shyly at the door. "hey baby" Stiles crooned soothingly. "pack your stuff yeah" Stiles advised.

"why daddy?" Lucas questioned, eyebrow raised just like Derek used to.

"we're going to visit the pack, and then...we're going to meet your daddy" stiles confessed, unsure as to whether or not he should have relayed the information.

"daddy?" Lucas exclaimed happily. "when? Where? How long are we staying for?" he began to bounce excitedly, finally showing true happiness for the first time in a long time.

"I'll explain in the car. Go help your sister pack" he suggested, kissing Lucas on his head before heading to his room to pack.

Although he didn't want to admit it, Jason was right. He did still love Derek and he always would. What hurt the most though, was that Derek must have felt just as strongly as he did - but he was stilled forced away. He knew that in order for him to get pregnant, it took not only their magic but they needed to truly love one another.

He guessed that was why he named the kids with Hale. He couldn't let Derek go completely, he didn't really want to. But he loved his kids more , and they were what came first.

The next week was going to be chaotic for sure. He had Lucas to deal with, the Delgada pack and Derek. He was dreading this.


	9. Chapter 9: a photo

The Sheriff was slumped on the sofa, a bottle of rum hanging limply from his fists. He stared at the tv with no interest. He vaguely heard the door opening but paid no attention to whoever it was.

"Oh John" he heard Melissa sigh in sympathy from the corner of the room. Rather than give her a true reply he shrugged and took another swig of the rum.

"its been five years John" Melissa sat beside him on the couch and pulled him into a warm embrace, kissing his forehead in a soothing manner. "you need to get over Stiles" she advised, wincing when she heard how callous she sounded.

"get over him?" he questioned, his voice steadily rising. "get over my son? MY SON?" he stood shakily, dumping the bottle on the floor, laying no attention to when it cracked under pressure and broke into dozens of pieces.

"my son is dead" he sobbed out and collapsed to the floor. "he never knew I loved him. That I wanted him to stay" he began to cry, shaking back and forth.

"John you don't know-" she began in a consoling manner.

"I should have known. When I called his phone, a man answered. I assumed the man was a friend" he rubbed his brow "but I guess he wasn't"

"John its not your fault!" Melissa cried out, trying to soothe the unbearable guilt he must be feeling.

"it is. It is. I should have went after him, but I didn't. And the last image I am ever going to see is this!" John pulled out the worn image from his pocket, where he had kept it for the past five years.

Melissa was unable to look at the worn image, she knew what it showed. Stiles, eighteen years old sprawled out on a bed. Face pale, stomach sliced open and blood leaking everywhere. That was the letter John was sent, with the not 'you all killed him'.

The pack would never recover from this. Not ever. They had tried to move on, but it wouldn't be the same without Stiles. Stiles was the one who always lighted the atmosphere, who provided comfort and logic -and he was gone.

Melissa once again hugged the sobbing form of John, holding him tight to her. She hoped to never feel what he felt, to never know what it was like to lose a son. She would never feel what he felt, but she felt some of it. After all, Stiles was like a son to her.

She looked at the picture. A son that was gone.


	10. Chapter 10: Preperations

Preparations

"what does daddy look like?"

"how long are we staying for?"

"oooh ooh ooh! Are we living there?"

"are we staying with granpa?"

Stiles leant forward, rubbing his head and wincing at the high pitched questions he was being bombarded by from Amaris and Lucas. Both children were practically vibrating in their seats, both sporting identical broad grins.

"one question at a time" he pleaded, unable to resist a smile at their infectious enthusiasm.

"I've already told you, last time I saw your daddy he looked-"

"grumpy" Lucas shouted out

"bushy eyebrows"

"beard!"

"leather jacket"

"red eyes" they both screamed in unison, turning to smile at each other and then screaming "jinx!"

"if you guys know what your dad looks like, why ask? Jason asked, turning back from his view on the road to look at the kids.

"silly uncle Jay" Amaris giggled, "stories are always better from daddy" she turned her dazzling grin to Stiles.

"answer the other questions daddy" Lucas shyly whispered.

"we might stay for a week or two. Maybe at a hotel" Stiles shrugged, locking eyes with Jason who grinned mockingly at him.

"how far are we from grandpa Lucas'?" Amaris asked quickly, looking out the window of the black bmw at the passing roads.

"like 30 minutes honey" Jason replied

"why are we going away? You've always said we're not meeting daddy till we're bigger and now we're going? I don't understand" Lucas was watching Stiles' face very closely. Stiles was cautionary enough to use his magic to block his emotions, not wanting the kids to smell his fear and hesitation.

Gathered in Lucas' study was the adults of the pack, this included: Lucas, Irene, Stiles, Jason,Sierra,Maddie,Ryan,Rupert and Jason's parents Jack and Sarah. Lucas remained seated at his desk, the old oak desk littered with dozens of papers -each paper with information on the Delgada pack.

"so what do we do?" Stiles asked first, wanting the awkward silent atmosphere in the study to break.

"we prepare" Lucas responded wearily, unwilling to meet Stiles' eyes.

"how?" Jason asked, his voice exuding with power and strength. Seeing the militant look on his face reassured Stiles greatly, as he knew that as long as Jason was present, Jason would do anything he could to ensure the pack's safety.

"we fight them" Jack added in, his form solid and straight. His eyes flashed red for a second and he gave a slight grimace.

"we cant do it here" Stiles said "we have kids here. We need to fight them somewhere else. Where are they at the moment?" he questioned Lucas.

"Well I got in contact with the - with the um, George pack. They said that the Scarlett pack were killed last night. That means the Delgada pack are in Colorado. That means they'll probably go through Utah and Idaho, and then its...Washington" he whispered finally.

"what's their numbers looking like?" Jacked asked.

"I'm, I'm not sure. The Scarlett pack were 30, only 7 of them were children. So if they tool out the Scarlett pack, they must have the same numbers"

"so we need to kill them. As soon as possible" Jason hissed ruthlessly. Everyone in the room discreetly glanced at Sierra, whom they expected to look uncomfortable. On the contrary, Sierra met Stiles' eyes and smirked slightly, nodded her head in response to Jason's statement.

"but how are we going to kill them if they have power?" Sierra questioned.

"join with other packs. The George pack are on the edge of Washington,we can join forces and kill the pack" Stiles suggested.

"that could work. I'll call them-"

"no" Sierra snapped quickly, all heads turned to her in confusion.

really want to get another innocent pack involved?"

"yes" Stiles harshly responded, becoming agitated. "otherwise they'll still be attacked"

"fine. I'll call the pack now" Lucas said, standing up to reach for the mobile phone on the window ledge.

"so I guess for the next few days we should we begin training" Sarah added in fiercely. "training in the morning and in the night"

"what about the kids?" stiles asked, focusing mainly on his, but also on the others.

"they need to stay here I guess. We just reinforce the doors and leave guns here for them" Irene added in reluctantly.

The atmosphere of the room had once again reverted to tense. All the werewolves within looked at Irene with sympathy, as if they could smell her fear. She nodded to herself and shakily said "I'm going to - to go prepare dinner" and slowly walked out of the room, glancing back at Lucas with a fond expression.

"-okay thanks. See you then" Lucas was heard saying on the phone. As he hung up, all eyes turned to him. "I spoke to Alpha Dean, he said that we can meet him on Thursday. We'll head over Thursday morning and gather together. Then we'll attack Thursday night" Lucas commanded as everyone nodded.

"whose going to stay and look after the kids?" Jason questioned. There was a moment of silence before Sarah said "I'll do it"

"No" Sierra said quickly and loudly. "I'll stay" she volunteered.

"you cant" Stiles exclaimed "you're the emissary! We need your power"

Sierra looked at Stiles sharply before her expressionless face became quite sad. "I cant" her voice broke, "I cant look at my family, and see the way they-they" she looked away and then stood. "I'm going to stay" she said forcefully and then left the room quickly.

"weellllll" Stiles drawled awkwardly. "I guess that's settled"

Later that day, Stiles had pulled Jason outside the house to talk.

"what's up?" he questioned Stiles carefully.

"have you told anyone that we're going to Derek?"

"no, why?"

'because incase you forgot, there's a traitor here'

In the past two years, Stiles' magic had become advanced enough that he was not only, able to transport from one place to another, but he could communicate telepathically with others. Only he,Jason,Rayane and Damon knew though -as Stiles didn't want the family to rely to heavily upon his magic.

Stiles tucked both the kids in his bed and kissed their foreheads. "night baby" he whispered to both of them.

"tell us a story daddy?" Amaris asked sleepily, turning on her side so she was facing Lucas in bed.

"which one honey?" Stiles asked, overwhelmed with love and the desire to protect whenever he looked at his children.

"the one with you and daddy and the water" Lucas yawned out, rubbing blearily at his eyes.

"okay honey. So daddy and I were in high school, and Jackson-"

"-uncle Jackson" Amaris added in with a pout.

"okay smarty pants" Stiles teased flicking Amaris on her nose. "so, the kanima was after us and your daddy and I ended up in the water"

"and you realised that it didn't like water" Lucas murmured, his voice growing lower and more slurred.

"yes. So I had to hold up daddy-"

"because he got stung with the para-paraletict venom"

"paralysing venom baby, but yes. So I had to hold him for-"

"-hours and hours" both of his babies said in unison.

"night daddy" Amaris muttered and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed Lucas on the cheek too and shut the bedroom door behind them.

"i have some information" a mystery voice said.

"would you like to share it?"

"the Whitehall pack are going to join the George pack on Thursday. Then they're coming for you"

"I guess we'll just have to strike first then"

Two days later...

Isaac ran as fast as his injured leg would allow. Every thump of his foot against the stony pavement sent sharp stabs of pain through his leg. He felt the exhaustion settle in he bit his lip as hard as possible to prevent a roar from escaping his mouth when he had crashed into the corner if the wall. The sheer impact instantly breaking his shoulder and shattering the rest of the bones in his left arm. The pain was excruciating. He wanted to badly to give in but he couldn't. All he could think about was echoing pain Derek was in as claws were plunged into his alpha. The reverberating screams from Lydia as she was hauled away, desperately trying to reach out to Jackson. Isaac wasn't just doing this for himself, but fir his pack -and for Stiles. He had to get to Stiles as soon as possible, but he knew it would be no easy feat as he still had many more hours to go by foot. Isaac stumbled, tripping over a discarded khaki coloured bag and hurtling towards the rocky gravel. Rolling around in pain, Isaac attempted to stand. It was no use, he collapsed, his vision turning black. He needed to ... He needed to get up. He needed Stiles, to tell him that -but he was so tired. Maybe he should sleep? Yeah, just a little sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

Escape

The entire pack was gathered in the living room os the refurbished Hale house home. The home had been restored to its former glory with a bit of hard work and effort from the pack members. Each of the pack, with the exception on the Sheriff and Melissa all lived in the large home, and had done so for the past few years. The Hale house had truly become a home for them, as they had experienced many moments of happiness and love together. However, at the moment, the mood was completely the opposite.

All of the pack members sat in tense silence, looking up to their pacing alpha in complete respect. Derek, still dressed in tight henleys was pacing continuously, face pinched in an expression of anger and determination.

Derek slowed his pacing and turned to the attentive faces of his pack members and began. "I have received word from another werewolf pack, they were- they were close with my mother. They warned me that an old pack, one which broke down, has been travelling across America. They've been killing everyone, and it looks like they may be heading here soon"

"whose the pack?" Scott snarled, his eyes flashing red.

"how dangerous are they?" Allison questioned seriously.

"how long do we have?" Christopher Argent asked, his question was the most important and frightening for the members of the pack.

"They're known as the Delgada pack. They practise dark magic, and killed the alphas wife for a ritual. In the past fifteen years they've been a minimal threat. But in the past two years they've been gaining strength. Judging by the speed at which they're killing the packs, they're very dangerous. And it seems like we have a day at most"

The pack sat in quiet silence for a few moments, each of them thinking how they can protect the pack.

"so how do we kill them? The sheriff asked, sitting up with a serious expression on his face.

"aw, that's cute. But you're not going to" a female voice interrupted. Instantly, the werewolves in the room snarled, eyes flashing gold and red and they crouched. They were aware of the fact that the pack had quietly crept up on them, and now they were surrounded.

"shh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take them" a cool female voice said. The female was tall, with long blond hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were black, and seemed to almost completely take over the whites of her eyes. "if you come with us quietly, we'll kill you quickly" she smirked deviously and began to laugh. Derek launched himself at her, ranging protruding out of his mouth and fangs clawing at her. His pack followed in synchrony, each of them attacking. But after a few minutes, it was clear that they had no strength. The sheriff, Allison, Melissa and Chris were all down. Lydia was bleeding from her mouth and her arm was at a wrong angle.

They all stopped in silence after Derek snarled loudly. "why?" he asked, heaving up and down.

"we want power. However, you're lucky because we're not going to see you until we get Stiles from Washington" the pack all roared on anger at her sentence. Derek spun oj his heel and bounded towards the large werewolf holding Isaac and crashed into him with a resounding 'thump'.

"run Isaac! Get to Stiles, _go_!" He roared, as the werewolf sunk his claws deep into Derek. Lydia screams loudly as she was the first to be dragged out of the hale house, writhing in the grips of the werewolves.

Isaac was unable to fight the alpha command and jumped out of the window, barely escaping the grasps of the three werewolves who were following him. Isaac ran as fast as he could, aware of the werewolves who were leaping after him. Although Isaac was in a much weaker state Tha them, he had an advantage as he knew the preserve like the back of his hand. Weaving and swerving around the trees, Isaac was able to quickly outrun the werewolves and managed to escape the preserve and find the road. He continued running. He knew where stiles was, in Washington! He just had to find him, hopefully before the pack was hurt - or worse, _killed_.

He continued running, faster and further than he had ever done before. The lives of his pack were now resting in his shoulders. He couldn't fail them, he _couldn't_.


	12. Chapter 12

TelepathEarly in the morning, Stiles and the pack had managed to fill the cars with weapons and clothes. All of the adults had already assumed their positions in the cars.

Stiles and Jason went to Amaris and Lucas' room. Stiles hugged his children tightly and whispered in their ears. "hey baby, daddy's gonna miss you" he hugged them even tighter and kissed their foreheads. "if anything,anything goes wrong or you need me, call me. Okay? Call me" he emphasised looking at them.

"yes daddy" Lucas said sweetly, smiling innocently at Stiles. As Jason knelt down to hug the kids, Stiles stood up and prepared to leave. When Jason was done, both he and the kids walked downstairs. When they reached the front door, Stiles turned pack to look at Sierra.

"dont worry, I'll look after all the kids" she assured him, smiling gently at him and waving them by.

Stiles and Jason entered the car, driven by Jack. As Jack drove the car, Stiles leant his head in Jason and sighed. He already missed the kids. Even though he missed his kids, he knew that going to stop the Delgada pack would ensure their safety. Stiles drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Amaris' high pitched giggle and Lucas' shy smiles.

When Stiles' awoke it was reaching midday. He looked out the window to find them being driven through the woods.

"are we there yet?" He murmured huskily, his voice still worn with sleep.

"yeah, about twenty minutes" Jack assured him.

"what then?" Sarah asked.

"then we meet with the George pack, gather our things and go" Jason commanded, looking to Lucas for assurance. Lucas nodded in reply.

"okay, hopefully it's all done by then" stiles whispered. "hey wait, how do we know exactly where they're going to be?" Stiles questioned, sitting up.

"They're going to attack another pack. We've warned the alpha and they're prepared. We'll surround them and take them out" Lucas replied.

"okay, that's good" Stiles murmured.

By the time they had reached the George house Stiles was fully awake. Ge hopped out of the car and grabbed his backpack to the door.

The large pine door opened to reveal a fourth something year old man who was smiling widely. He embraced Stiles in a large hug and ushered him in. "welcome, welcome!" He cried out happily, "come on in!".

Stiles led the rest of the pack into the front room where they were greeted by nearly a dozen werewolves. Stiles nodded to them in hello and took a seat.

When everyone was seated, they decided to make plans.

"so if we split up and take two ends of the house we can corner them" Jason said confidently.

"yes, the humans can use guns and stand back" Sarah added in, looking around the room to count how many humans there were.

"perhaps the emissaries can use magic to bind them?" The pack alpha asked.

"yeah I don't mind, if we-" stiles began before he was cut off by a sharp stabbing pain. He fell to his knees, clutching at his head as he began writhing around.

"stiles? Stiles?" He was barely aware of the shouts of concern from Jason, more focused on the feeling of his head being split open.

"argghhhhh" he cried out in pain.

"daddy!" A voice screamed out. Amaris. It was Amaris!

"daddy! Sierra! She's bad! Lots of werewolves are taking us! Daddy daddy!" Stiles' brain was in overload. His ears were filled with the cries of his daughter as his eyes flicked from the view of the floor to the view of Lucas being dragged out of the room by Sierra whose face now cold and sneering.

Stiles tried to gather his strength. "the kids" he gasped our, clutching into Jason's shoulder. "Sierra's working with the Delgadas. She's taken the kids" he cried out, sobbing from the emotional pain of his children being taken.

Jason let out a large roar, his eyes flashing red and his nails sharpening.

"we need to go back, now!" he demanded, grabbing Stiles in a harsh, bone wrenching grip and pulling him up. Stiles' sagged to the floor, unable to even move. All he could think about was the telepathic bond that had been severed, the overwhelming emotions of fear and sadness emanating from his children. He had to find them. He couldn't imagine a life without them. The only upside to the bond was the surprise Sierra would soon experience, only Stiles, Jason and the children knew about their telepathy. Stiles would find his kid and he would destroy Sierra. He would crush her bones, boil her blood and rip out her heart before setting her remains on fire. He would hurt anyone who touched his children.

Amaris p.o.v

Amaris awoke from a fog of pain and confusion, blearily opening her eyes to find the anxious - but familiar- eyes of her twin looking back at her. She took a cautious look at her surroundings. Sierra and her gang seemed to be gone, but they weren't the only ones in the desolate warehouse. Opposing them, and equally tied in heavy, wolfbane laced chains was another group of werewolves. From what she could see, Amaris concluded that most of them were werewolves, but one three were human and another was a banshee.

"who are you?" Amaris was surprised at the confidence projected by Lucas, who was normally reserved and timid around strangers.

The werewolves looked up in unison, provoking a laugh from Amaris. The alpha, who looked up at them sullenly growled out "who are you?"

"I asked you a question" Lucas growled out, his eyes flashing to golden. His teeth began to lengthen and his hands fisted. The alpha raised a furry eyebrow before lowering his head in understanding.

"my name is Derek" he offered cautiously.

Instantly, both Amaris and Lucas looked at eachother cocking an eyebrow. Stiles had told them many times what their father had looked like. What were the chances of this alpha, named Derek with furry eyebrows _not_ being their father? Unlikely.

"Hale? Derek Hale?" Amaris questioned, her eyes locking with her fathers.

"yes" a rude voice added in. Simultaneously, both twins looked at the blond who was sneering at them.

"im assuming you're Erica?" Lucas asked drying, then looking at Amaris's shocked face. Since when had her brother been able to act like this? Was it a boost in confidence.

"yes. And who are you? Erica snapped back.

"that doesn't concern you" Lucas replied just as fast.

"yes it does. You're a little brat and im a werewolf"

"im a werewolf and a much better one. A born werewolf. You're a no good teenager who was taken by a crazed alpha" Lucas snarled, his teeth lengthening further.

"you think you can take me?" She snarled.

"I think I can take you with one hand behind my back" Lucas leant forward, tugging at his chains.

"you said you're a born wolf. From who?" The man they identified as Scott questioned.

Lucas looked at Amaris as they held a telepathic conversation.

 _What do you think Luc? Should we tell him?_

 _No. We'll tell them nothing._

 _Why not? They're our family._

 _By blood alone. If we tell them they might tell Sierra. Which is all we need!_

"hey im talking to you" Scott repeated his questions once he had their undivided attention. "will you tell us who your family is?"

"no" they replied in unison.

"but why are you here?" Amaris questioned.

"power" a soothing female voice admitted. They looked at Melissa, who seemed just as kind as Stiles had said.

"by why do they want you?" Scott asked them. The twins remained silence and the tension in the room grew.

"because of us" Amaris said confidently.

"because of _me_ " Lucas stressed.

"its not your fault, you just-"

"we know its my fault. I'm practically a bottle of power for Sierra to guzzle down!" Lucas' voice was steadily getting louder and louder.

"what are you talking about?" Derek questioned.

Amaris and Lucas looked at each other before sighing.

"I cant control my shifts. But im a born wolf. If they can make me submit to them, they gain my power" Lucas sheepily admitted, his voice wracked with guilt. Amaris soothingly rubbed his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck to comfort him.

"why haven't you been trained?" Melissa asked curiously from the corner of the room. Her hair was stringy and covering her bruised face.

"I don't have my true alpha around, my father. So my wolf won't calm"

"he gets stuck in beta form for hours, he gets angry quickly and just-" Amaris abruptly stopped, lowering her head and holding on tight to Lucas.

"do you think we'll get out of here?" Erica asked from her position next to the silent -and correctly described- Boyd.

"yes" Amaris sighed.

"our fathers coming" Lucas said.

"and Isaac escaped" Derek reminded him.

"well lets just hope they arrive _before_ our lives are drained" Erica sarcastically drawled.


	13. Chapter 13: the truth

Hours had passed in the desolate warehouse. Amaris and Lucas were exhausted, the sheer pain they were experiencing from the wolfbane laced chains alone, was painful enough to render them to near silence. Amaris sighed and nuzzled her face into Lucas's neck, feeling a wave of calmness and happiness fill her as she felt the nudge of his mind against hers in the fog of consciousness.

 _Where's dad?_

Lucas asked tiredly, wrapping his arms around his twin.

 _probably on his way with his baseball bat_

she snorted aloud letting out a half laugh half sob. Lucas joined in as they both reminisced on their fathers love for his precious bat, which was years old bu still a great treasure to him.

"I want dad" Amaris sighed aloud, her face frowning at the sheer thought of never seeing her daddy again.

"he'll come, he will" Scott assured them, in true conviction despite the fact that he didn't know who their dad was.

"oh I wouldn't be so sure" a silky smooth female voice interrupted, standing in the corner of the room in front if the newly opened door.

Both Amaris and Lucas let out identical snarls as they looked upon the lithe figure of Sierra who raised an eyebrow, smiling smugly at them.

"you see kiddos" her voice was venomous as she crouched down beside them, "your daddy is waaay waaay away" she crooned, laughing spitefully. "daddy won't know where you are, and even if he does find you, by the time he does you'll be dead"

"you're nothing but a manipulative bitch" Amaris sniped, striking Lucas with shock. "and when dad does come, im going to enjoy watching him rip your head off your body"

"my my. Is this how you talk to your elders?" She questioned, still laughing without a hint of anger on her face.

"now Lucas dearie" her face turned to his. "instead of me killing you. We can make a deal. As the eldest twin you hold both your power, and ultimately, your sisters. If you're willing to participate in a spell, we'll take your power and let you live"

Although seemingly sincere, and without her heart skipping a beat, Lucas knew the truth. "there is no" he began, his voice changing into growls, "no way I would ever -ever- give you anything. You're going to die when dad comes for us"

Lucas leant back, just missing the sharp swipe of her fist. He turned to look at Amaris, her comforting face easing his worries.

"fine" Sierra snapped. "lets test all those theories of twins being in sync shall we?"

She stood up quickly and grabbed into Amaris tight, ripping off her lock and yanking her towards the door. Amaris struggled and shouted out "Lucas! LUKE" she writhed like a worm, causing Sierra to pull her even harder towards the door.

"Amaris!" Lucas roared, his eyes flashing as he pulled at his chains with increasing ferocity and anxiousness.

"its ok, its ok" his twin repeated as the thick metal door was slammed shut behind them, the echoing 'thud' sending a gust of fear into his heart.

Luca shivered, unable to control his shift as his teeth and fingers lengthened. His eyed flashed from green to gold, constantly back and forth as his growls became entwined with whines. "dad" "Amaris"

"hey kid, its okay"

Lucas looked up to find Jackson, the man his dad had described as a jackass trying to comfort him. Lucas plainly looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"how? We're trapped and surrounded. They've taken my sister and my family might be dead" his voice was cool and detatched.

"I think it'll be okay" another voice, warmer and familiar voice said from the corner. Lucas turned to look at the man who was his grandfather, John Stilinski. He still looked similiar to the pictures Stiles had showed him, except for the fact that he looked older. Much much older. Hid eyes, despite holding warmth, were filled with something much more heartbreaking -loss, sorrow. Just looking into the eyes, Lucas felt simultaneously comforted and saddened thinking at the life his grandfather had lived.

Hours later, the silence in the warehouse was stifling. All Lucas could think about was his sister in the other room, God knew what they were doing to Amaris. Lucas didn't know why, but the kidnapping had caused a change in emotion and attitude for both him and Amaris. Normally they were both quite childish, but today they had grown. Facing the scary possibility of his family being dead, it had caused him to act more mature. In Amaris' case, it caused her to swear much more than he had ever heard her to.

"what are we going to do?" The female he indentified as Lydia asked.

"nothing we can do I suppose", the snarky Erica replied.

His dad -wow that was weird to think, said evenly in a baritone voice "Isaac had escaped and will get help, and the kids dad is coming"

"that isn't my name" Lucas snapped, feeling his anger rise once more.

"then what is it?" Erica, wow he was really disliking her, rudely asked.

"it's Lucas"

"well Lucas, did you think that instead of talking you should stay silent? I mean, the last time you spoke your sister got taken" she hissed.

Everyone else in the room sucked in a sharp breath, admonishing her in whispers.

"well at least im not the bitch that got myself kidnapped by an Alpha pack because I wasn't loyal" he replied coldly, staring into her eyes unflinchingly. Uncaring of the stares, he looked at Erica Reyes with barely hidden contempt. "no matter what happens, im loyal to my pack. I cant say the same for you"

The tension in the room was overwhelming, and Lucas let an internal smirk surface at the thoughts of his dad's gleeful reaction to his witty comeback.

"how dyou know about that?" Erica asked sharply. trying to mask her shock behind anger.

"I hear things" he replied, ensuring his heartbeat was steady.

"and what other _things,_ do you hear?" Peter Hale, his uncle asked smoothly.

"things like you killing your niece, dying and coming back to life" Lucas smiled at his uncles smirk.

"and where do you hear them from?" Peter asked, leaning closer.

"I hear them from people" he said shortly.

"and what else do these people say?"

"they say to mind your business"

"ouch" Scott snickered childishly,and Lucas allowed a small smile to grace his face. As his flecked eyes scanned over the entirety of the Hale pack, his eyes rested on that of John Stilinski who looked ag him very curiously, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.


	14. Chapter 14: Fog

Stiles was thrumming, practically vibrating on nervous energy. Although his small lithe frame presented him as meek and powerless, the werewolves surrounding him knew differently. Jason looked upon Stiles, his eyes flashed a deep crimson red. Around Stiles was a seemingly malevolent swirl of darkness, embracing Stiles like a fog of darkness. Although the fog of darkness seemed like no threat to Jason, underneath it he could sense a razor like sharpness and danger. His eyes flashed one more as his nostril flared, he took a step back from Stiles in caution. Yes, Stiles was powerful and generally careful and calm -but this was no ordinary situation. His children had been kidnapped, and he would do anything he could to save them. Anything.

Lost in his thoughts of Stiles' apparent new found darkness, Jason was abruptly ripped out of his pondering by the stinging scent of copper and salt. He looked sharply to the point of focus. In his hand, Stiles held a sharp deadly looking knife the length of hid forearm. The knife had cut his palm open cleanly, and Stiles' blood was now dripping rapidly into a dark bowl with druid etchings. Stiles murmured under his breath, his words unknown. Stiles sucked in a quick breath at the pain of clenching his fist closed. As his fisted hand slowly leaked the bright red drops of blood, his right hand sprinkled a variety of herbs into the bowl.

Stiles' murmurs became louder and louder, "I offer up my essence in request. The mighty nature of the spirit, the proud nature of the druids, the calming nature of the earth, I ask from you a favour! Use this offering to find the location of my blood. Blood for blood. Blood for blood. Blood for blood!" Stiles' chanting became progressively louder and louder as he rocked back forth, his amber whiskey eyed darkening to coal.

As his voice got louder and louder, the dark swirls of fog rose in power. Completely engulfing him until Stiles' disappeared from Jason's eyes. Then suddenly, the high pitched shriek in Jason's ears vanished and the lights returned from their insidious flickering to their normal state.

Stiles was silent, he unravelled a map and poured the mixture of blood and herbs onto the page. With a whisper, he summoned a flame in his palm and burnt the edge of the crinkled map. The fire quickly spread, just as the mixture of unsettling blood and fragrances did. Eventually the fire settled down and all that was left of the map was a small, irregular shaped piece of map. Jason lifted it up and peered at the writing.

He looked up at Stiles whose expression of coldness had disappeared: He looked almost wary and shy. "where-where are they?" He asked, his voice faltering.

Jason felt dread rise in his chest. He knew this would be no good.

"beacon hills" he murmured, looking away from Stiles eyes.

Stiles nodded, mouth parted ad if he wanted to speak but couldn't. Instead he stayed silent and stood, brushing off non-existent dust and left the room.

Jason leant back and looked at the dirty ceiling. Well. Wasn't this just great?

"-well I WANT to!" Stiles screamed, his voice echoingly loud in the small office. Standing nearby was the members of his pack and the George pack.

The alpha held his hands up in an attempt to placate Stiles. "Listen son, I know you're stressed! But we cant rush into things, we need to make a plan"

The silence was overwhelming for an instant. Then a dark aura seemed to envelop the room. "first" Stiles hissed, his eyes darkening scarily. His body was vibrating, hands clenching and unclenching as he began to breathe faster.

"I am NOT your son! But I AM a father to my kids! The kids that I care about. I don't care what you want to do, but im going to go and get my kids. Save them" he roared, taking a step closer to the alpha.

The alphas eyes went red, as his fangs descended. "well I don't care what you want. IM THE ALPHA" he roared, his voice become entwined with growls, causing a shudder to ripple through the crowd watching.

Then suddenly the Alpha gasped, hands clutching at his throat as his eyes widened. He slowly raised off the floor, his feet kicking uselessly in an attempt to remain stable. Jason turned his horrified eyes to Stiles whose eyes gleamed with satisfaction and malevolence.

His voice was chilling, near enough stopping the heart of Jason. "well you wont be an alpha if you're dead, _will you_?" He hissed again, hands fisting tighter as the alpha struggled even further, his writhing increasing and his eyes rolling into his head. By now, chaos had erupted. The werewolves had split into two groups: The first with the intention of saving the alpha, the second stopping Stiles.

"Stiles! Stiles! Stop!" Jason cried, but Stiles paid him no attention, his eyes focusing solely on the alpha whose features has now returned to human -displaying a look of fear and panic. Jason grabbed Stiles close to him and whispered in hid ear pleadingly, "Stiles! Stiles baby, please baby! Dont do this! For the sake of Lucas and Amaris"

At the mention of the twins Stiles eyes lost the haziness for a second and went more focused. His grip loosened. Jason saw this was working and felt a surge of hope. "remember them! Let him grow, please" he pleased. Stiles eventually relented and let the alpha fall to the ground in a loud thump.

All eyes turned to Stiles who was heaving loudly. "just remember" the warmth in his voice was replaced by coldness. "when it comes to my children, I will do anything - _kill anyone_ , if I have to"

And with that foreboding statement, he once again spun on his heels and left the silent room.


	15. Chapter 15: Honesty

Honesty

"so how do you know about us?" Lucas slowly turned his head to look at Jackson whose hair was matted with rusting blood. His left arm was curled around Lydia's shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort.

"our family knows yours" Amaris popped up, rubbing at her eyes blearily and then looking at her stomach in sadness as it let out a long and loud rumble.

"how?" Jackson wouldn't relent.

"our family has heard of you before"

"what else do you know?" Jackson asked eagerly.

"I know that you was a kanima and killed people" the pack all shifted at the mention of the deaths Jackson was responsible for.

"what, who did you hear it from?" Jackson began spitefully, "is there just a community of people all talking about how I'm a murderer" Jackson's voice was raised and his face was contorted into a vicious expression, but underneath it Lucas could see his hurt.

"no. But you're not a murderer, you was controlled. You're a lot of things, but not a murderer" he whispered lowly. Jackson looked searchingly into his eyes before his his expression clouded into one of confusion, and then realisation.

"I know who your father is" he whispered in shock. Both kids expressions changed from nonchalance to shock as they scrabbled to get closer to him, in an attempt -presumably- to stop him from revealing their heritage.

Jackson p.o.v

Jackson had realised he was the kanima, realised that he was responsible for deaths. So many deaths. He'd turned into a mindless animal -literally- and had been no more than a mere dog, a slave to a cruel master. When he had died and then come back to leave, he realised two things. One: He was a monster. Two: No-one truly cared if he lived or died. That was evident from the way in which Derek and Peter had been so quick to plunge their claws into his chest.

Jackson had spent the next day in solitude, thinking over how alone he was. That was until Stiles stumbled - literally- into his life in an important way.

"what you doing sulking?" Stiles asked cheekily as he jumped onto Jackson's bed, causing him to shift from his position.

"go away" Jackson ordered rudely and turned so his back was facing Stiles.

"nope. You cant get rid of me, but you tried. You know - when you was a kanima" stiles continued, completely unaware of Jacksons expression of smoldering anger.

"hey listen" Jacksons senses alerted him to the fact that Stiles was shuffling closer to him. "I know you did some bad things, but it wasn't your fault. You're not to blame" Stiles tried to comfort him, albeit awkwardly.

Jackson shifted to face Stiles who looked at him with an expression of earnest, Jackson knew Stiles believed what he was saying due to lack of skipping in heartbeats.

"im a monster" he replied sullenly.

"no, you aren't. You're a lot of things -rude, arrogant, a jerk, jackass-" stiles abruptly stopped realising he was going of on a tangent. "but anyway" he continued, placing a hand on his shoulder. "you're not a monster. Believe me. I've helped to fight monsters, and you aren't one"

Jackson gave a small smile to Stiles, who smiled back and leapt off the bed, heading straight towards the tv and switching it to Doctor Who. "so anyway, lets watch a timelord kill some REAL monsters" Stiles cheered enthusiastically, grinning at Jackson who felt relieved of a huge burden.

Jackson blinked, ripped out of his memory. He turned to the twins who were trying to reach him. Suddenly, the amber whiskey eyes that were Stiles' and the moles which was a 'Stiles trait'.

"your dad is-" all attention on Jackson was ripped away as the large metal door was opened. Standing at the door in all her glory was Sierra, as she stepped forward, another figure was dragged through the door. Sprawled out on the floor, a chain wrapped around his neck and murmuring in pain was Isaac. His face was swollen beyond recognition and he was whimpering in pain as the large chain around his neck tugged him forward. Crawling to his knees, Isaac attempted to stand up but was promptly kicked to the floor with a hard blow from Sierra who laughed crawly.

"look what the cat brought in" she laughed loudly.

"you can- can kiss my ass" Isaac murmured between chest rattling coughs. Judging by the non healing purpling bruising on his face, he currently had wolfsbane in his system or had been hit by a person with a wolfsbane laced weapon.

"hm. That's cute" Sierra cocked her head, her long hair dangling over her shoulder. "we have no use for you anymore. So I guess we can dispose of you"

Isaac looked up at her in pain, but with no fear in his bright eyes. He looked at her unflinchingly as he unsheathed her sword, with a loud swipe that had the twins cowering in fear, she cut-

-straight into his chains. Isaac was released from the hold and fell back onto the cement floor with a thud.

"you're not going to survive this, so I don't need to chain you up. Bye" Sierra drawled and turned on her heels, slowly walking towards the door, her heels making a 'click' every step she made.

All eyes turned to the heaving lump on werewolf in the centre of the room.

"Isaac" Derek ventured, "are you okay?"

Isaac snorted at the stupidity of the question, but was silenced from a flash of Derek's red eyes.

"im-im fine" Isaac gasped out, holding onto his chest in agony. Every werewolf in the room heard the blatant skipping of his heart, but none called him out on it.

"what did they do to you?" Amaris asked him kindly, tugging her chains so she could get closer to him. When she reached him, she placed a small hand on his head comfortingly, wiping the sweat of his brow. Then she stopped, leaving closer to him and sniffing. She pulled back in shock, her eyes turning to Lucas. Lucas leaned forward at the saddening sigh of his sisters eyes welling up with tears, and the distinct scent of fear emanating from her.

"'maris, what is it?" He asked cautiously.

She sucked in a deep breath. "he smells of Jason and-" she ended the sentence quickly, rubbing her hands in an attempt of composure.

"-and?" Lucas asked quickly, his fear welling up inside him. ""and who? WHO?" He started shaking, knowing the answer.

"no no no no" he gasped out, falling sideways onto the floor. His body started shivering madly as he stared at the bleak ceiling. "who does he smell of?" He asked pleadingly, rubbing his arms up and down.

"he smells of- of..." She trailed of, "he smells of dad" she whispered sadly.

"noooo-ooo" Lucas' haunting screams changed into a howl as he shifted. But this time, he didn't turn into a beta form but a full wolf.

"holy shit!" Jacksons exclamation was followed by similar comments.

"oh my god" Scott gasped.

"holy crap on a cracker" Allison murmured, eyes wide.

"oh no! No" Amaris shouted, trying to creep forwards towards Lucas. However she was unable to as his wolf form snapped at her, teeth baring in a growl, spit drooling.

"turn back" Lydia snapped. "we don't need to give them a reason to come back. I thought you said they wanted HIS power?" Lydia asked rudely.

"they do, and - and they'll get it now. Its too late" Amaris gasped. "he cant control it. They'll win" she gasped forlornly, shivering.

"Wait" Jackson began, "your dad is, cant you-?"

Amaris looked at him confusingly before nodding. Her eyes swivelled to Derek. He raised a bushy eyebrow in question.

"make him submit. Only you can do it" she ordered.

"how can I make him submit? He doesn't know me" Derek growled.

"no you can" Isaac gasped out.

"how can I?" Derek asked, eyes flashing in unease at the growling form of Lucas. "and how can he shift? He's a kid!" Derek shouted in anger and confusion.

"It's the Hale gene" John Stilinski gasped out in realisation.

"its not possible. I'm not related to them" Derek growled, eyes turning to Peter who shrugged, and then froze. He looked at Amaris', eyes capturing every characteristic she displayed. Then he let out a bellowing laugh. "oh this is too rich" he gasped out, hands clapping together.

"he has the hale gene-" Amaris began nervously.

"-because he's your son" Jackson let out, eyes turning to Amaris who nodded in agreement.

"no!" Derek laughed, "how could he be? Whose the mother? And didn't you hear him? He has a dad"

"no, not if the other dad gave birth" peter began.

All eyes turned to Amaris and simultaneously everyone let out a gasp.

"oh my god" Lydia said.

"his dad is-" Allison and Scott began in unison.

"Stiles" John finished.

Derek looked from Amaris and Lucas in shocked, back and forth, back and forth. He seemed unable to fathom what he had been told.

"no, no that's not possible. Stiles is- and I mean, but he wasnt-" Derek couldn't form a sentence.

"we don't have any time" Amaris gasped out. "get him to shift back. You're his dad, you can do it" she said confidently.

Derek gulped nervously before leaning towards Lucas. He placed his hands on the wolfs face and growled, eyes flashing. At firs, Lucas' eyes flashed back, and he began growling in warning. Then Derek growled again, much louder and Lucas whimpered, neck turning in submission. Derek growled soothingly and Lucas reverted back into human, slumping onto the cement floor from exhaustion.

"you're my kids?" Derek asked quietly. Amaris nodded. "and Stiles is your- your dad?"

Amaris nodded again.

"where have you been for the last few years?"

Amaris opened her mouth to answer before a racketing BOOOOOM was sounded, causing the entire warehouse to shake to its foundation.


	16. Chapter 16: the fight

Previously:

" _you're my kids?" derek asked quietly. Amaris nodded. "and stiles is your – your dad?" Amaris nodded again._

" _where have you been for the last few years?_

 _Amaris opened her mouth to answer before a racketing BOOOOOM was sounded, causing the entire warehouse to shake to its foundation._

Isaac p.o.v

Isaac was running through the forst, weaving in and out of the trees, paying no attention to the sharp ends of the dark twigs which scratched his face. Isaac had been running for hours, despite the pain and exhaustion he felt, his wolfs urge to obey the Alpha command was still running strong. Isaac's only focus was on Stiles: he knew that Stiles was in Washington, so his best guess was to find the packs which lived there and see if Stiles was there. Although Isaac was severely depressed with the knowledge that his whole pack was in danger; he was partly excited because he was going to see Stiles, Stiles! He had missed stiles for the past five years, believing him to be dead. H had spent so many nights curled into stiles bed, inhaling every smell of stiles that lingered until it eventually faded away. Isac was unable to explain when it began, but somewhere along the long line of being a werewolf he had grown closer to stiles.

Before he was a werewolf, Isaac had lived a terrible life. He had been abused daily by his father, sometimes simply for looking at his dad in the wrong way. After many years he had gotten used to it, the harsh punches and painful kicks to his ribs no longer hurting him – just emotionally. The only thing he truly feared was the freezer. He hated isolaton, he always had – so being locked uo in a frige, eventually covered in his own essences had been true torture for him. At first he pleaded with his father,, pushing at the top of the door in order to get out.

Then Isaac had always become aware of the fact that there was no air entering the frige. Panic set in and he began to get erratic, writhing and struggling, twisting and screaming. The more he screamed, the worse it got. The too small quarters got even smaller, Isaac would let out small gasps, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Eventually he would lose control of his bowels as he focused entirely on escaping. He would continue to beg his father to let him out, promising to do his chores better than before. Eventually, the lack of oxygen and panic attack would cause Isaac to pass out. When he would awake hours later, his eyes blurry and unable to adjust to the room, he would realise that he was still locked in there. He would then gag and choke at the scent of his faeces overpowering the smell of the freezer, his trousers damp with urine. Knowing there was nothing else he could do, Isaac would try to curl up into a ball to attempt to comfort himself. When his father would finally open the freezer, he would look at Isaac with an express of disgust and amusement.

'what boy? You seriously pissed yourself? Youre nothing. Maybe I should leave you here' he would sneer.

Isaac would frantically shake his head, silently pleading with his father to let him out. His fther would leer at him. 'first youre going to clean the house, dressed like that'

Isaac would struggle up the stairs, looking ashamed and embarrassed – not to mention slightly sick at the fact he was covered in urine and faeces.

When he had turned werewolf, things seemed to get better. Then his father died, and Isaac had tried to fight back against the pain he felt. Then derek had neglected him. One father had died, and he had hoped derek would become the new one, but he didn't. derek ignored him. Isaacs hopes of having a family or a "pack" as promised by derek was crushed. Then he believed he would become close with Erica and boyd, but he didn't. they didn't want him. He was ignored and isolated. Invisible to Lydia and Jackson. Boring to derek, Erica, boyd, Allison and scott.

Yet stiles was the one to truly notice him. He had stayed with Isaac when he suffered from recurring nightmares. Stiles would leave his window open every nihgt, and Isaac would crawl into his room and silently snuggle into his bed. Stiles had no reaction other than to pull Isaac closer and to murmur "its okay"

Although Isaac had lost his father and everyone else he deemed important, in stiles he had found a permanent figure – a father and a friend.

When Isaac had finally entered Washington, he instinctively knew where to go. He had feared that he would never find stiles, but there was a strong aura pulling him towards a certain direction. It was entirely possible that stiles could be somewhere else, but Isaac had a soul deep feeling that he would find stiles in that direction. Isaac continued running and eventually came to the end of the forest. At the end of the forest, when the trees became scarce, Isaac spotted a large house in the distance. However, it didn't look to be in good condition. The windows were all smashed and the door was left ajar. Isaac ran faster, bounding into the house and looking around frantically.

With one deep inhale, the scent of stiles invaded his nose. Isaac ran up to the room where the scent seemed the strongest, and picked up a pillow. The fear and desperation Isaac had felt seemed to float away, instantly comforted by the long awaited for scent of Stiles.

Within the distant, Isaac heard footsteps. Cautiously standing up, he slowly made his way down stairs. Fearing that the attackers had come back, Isaac shifted back into his beta form. As he tensed his muscles on the stairs, he growled as the door opened and prepared himself to –

"-Isaac?!"

"stiles?" Isaac eyes widened, looking on in shock as he saw stiles for the first time in five years. Unable to contain his happiness, Isaac ran down the stairs and leaped at stiles, hugging him tightly. Nuzzling his face in stiles' neck, Isaac released a small smile.

Stiles p.o.v

"Isaac?!"

"stiles?"

Within a second, stiles' arms was full of grown werewolf. As Jason moved, eyes red, to drag Isaac away, stiles shook his head. 'no' he mouthed at Jason, who nodded in acceptance and moved back.

"hey Isaac" he said weakly, feeling overwhelmed with a cocktail of emotions – anger, regret, sadness just a few.

"im so happy youre alive" Isaac murmured. Wait. What?

"alive?" stiles echoed his words. Stepping back to look at Isaac, who no longer looked like the weak werewolf he used to, in the face.

"we got sent a picture of you covered in blood. A note said you was dead. This was five years ago" Isaac murmured sadly. Stiles eyes widened in shock. Who would want-? His eyes narrowed in anger. That bitch was dead meat walking. He was going to find her and rip her apart. No hesitation. No mercy.

Isaac whimpered, looking at the darkening fog in stiles' eyes. This wasn't the lighthearted cheerful stiles from before. This was someone entirely different. Someone who looked ready to hurt.

"stiles, what are you planning to do?" Isaac asked cautiously. Stiles shook his head.

"c'mon, we need to get back to Beacon hills as soon as possible" he turned quickly, stalking back to the car. He was going to beacon hills now. And he was going to call in every witch he knew, every hunter he'd helped, every werewolf he'd spared. The delgada pack was going down tonight. No mercy.

Gathered in a small room inside a flat, located on the outskirts of beacon hills was Stiles, Isaac, Jason, lucas, Maddie, Jack, Rayane and Damon. Each of them held in their hands a walkie talkie, which was connected to a group of werewolves, witches or hunters located in similar locations around beacon hills.

"so stilinski, whats the plan?" came the voice of Leonard, the lead hunter on the walkie talkie.

"they're located in a warehouse. Surrounding the warehouse is ten werewolves. They have two witches inside who need to be taken out. I'll deal with them" his voice lowered, becoming venomous.

"inside the warehouse is the kids and the hale pack. But there might also be others. We need the tea of witches to disable their protective wards. The hunters take out the werewolves. My team goes in to orotect the kids and to take out the rest. But no matter what, Sierra is mine"

"when to we attack?"

"on my word. But for now, move out"

In the distance of the forest, stiles could make out the warehouse and could distantly see the werewolves patrolling it. On the other side of the warehouse, was the witches. "serena? Can you feel the wards?" he asked her.

"yes stiles. We're going to take them down. But the moment we start, you need to start getting rid of the werewolves. Silently"

"ok, I got it. On my word people" every from various positions tensed, readying themselves for what was going to happen next.

Stiles picked up his rifle, steadying it. Pointed in directly at the warehouse entrance, he counted down. "three" he put his finger on the rifle. Over the radios he could hear the hunters getting ready.

"two" the witches had all gathered in their groups, herbs at the ready for the spell. His group weer all slowly standing, raising their weapons.

"one" stiles whispered. His finger pressed the trigger and the grenade shot out. As it hit the door, the wolfsbane inside exploded. The werewolves reacted, but it was too late. As the wolfsbane affected the werewolves, the hunters and stiles moved forward.

Over the radio he could hear the witches chanting, steadily bringing down the wards. Raising his gun, stiles and the other hunters jumped into the fray. The first alpha that took a step towards stiles received a bullet in his head. Stiles moved on quickly, drawing his sword from its sheath and plunging it into the stomach of a female beta who tried to attack Rayane.

As the werewolves steadily gained their strength back, the rest of the werewolves from his group joined in. using their teeth and claws to slice necks and stab at the other werewolves.

"is it down yet?" stiles shouted into the walkie takie. He ducked a swipe from a vicious looking werewolf, kicked him in the stomach and pulled out his gun. He shot the werewolf twice in the kneecaps, and taking a quick glance around, leaned down to the werewolf and placed his hands on the werewolves chest. Focusing his power, stiles used his spark to draw the life out from the werewolf. Black veins appeared on his hands, pulsing as stiles took the energy from the alpha. The alpha died in agony, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Stiles stood up quickly, looking around to ensure he wasn't seen by anyone. He froze. Jason was standing across the clearing, eyes focused on him. But he said or did nothing. Just nodded in acceptance and continued fighting.

"its down" came Serena's voice from the radio.

"ITS DOWN" stiles roared and kicked at the door. As he entered, he shot multiple bullets from his gun, hitting every person who stood nearby. But he didn't aim for death. Just for pain. As he ran towards the end of the hall, he stopped and used his powers to draw more energy. With each hit, he felt more powerful. There was a swirl of darkness inside him which was enthused with power, becoming bigger and bigger.

"kill them! Don't let them get to the kids!" he heard sierra's cool voice order. Waiting for the rest of the hunters and the werewolves to arrive, he used his power to break down the door. He took a slow step inside, holding tightly onto his sword. Glancing around, he noticed his children and former pack in the corner.

"Arrgh" he heard a werewolf shout. Stiles took a step back and slices, cutting the werewolf's hand off in one slice. As the werewolf screamed in agony, stiles swished his sword once more and took out the other hand. He plunged the sword into the alpha and murmured the words lowly.

This time, instead of taking the power first hand he let the life force of the werewolf flow through the sword and into him. He sighed in exhilaration. It felt powerful.

"stiles" drawled Sierra's cold voice. Stiles turned to look at her and saw her, and seven others – 2 witches, five werewolves – standing over the hale pack and his children. All with a their hands steady and claws out ready to hurt the werewolves and humans.

"sierra" he murmured, drawing the sword out of the werewolf.

Stiles was joined by the rest of the hunters and werewolves. 'good luck stiles' he heard in his head from serena. He knew that the witches didn't want to engage in true battle, as they had sworn not to use violence unless extremely necessary.

'thankyou' stiles responded.

'by the way stiles, I know what you've been doing. I hope you can control it'

'me too' he murmured.

"so stiles, you have a choice. You can save your children, or the whole hale pack- which includes your father. So make a choice" she ordered, smirking smugly at him.

"or" stiles admitted, voice darkening. "or I kill you all. I burn you to the ground where you stand"

"and how are you going to do that?" sierra cocked her head to the side, laughing cruelly. "I dare you"

"fine" stiles said.

Raising his hand, he slowly shut his eyes. Using his powers to grab hold of their lifeforce. Slowly he forced his hand into a fist, and the first witch fell. Clutching at her neck, her bright blue eyes started lighting up. Becoming impossibly lighter, she began vomiting out black substances. Writhing even more frantically, she kicked and kicked until she fell still. Dead. Stiles moved his hand in the direction of the werewolf.

This time, instead of crushing, he mimicked an explosion. The werewolf howled in agony as he caught alight and burned painfully. Clicking his hand, the next witch fell to the ground, her neck twisted impossibly.

"I've figured it out, you know" stiles murmured, taking a step forward. "you said the delgada pack killed your mother. But you was part of it. A ritual for power."

Sierra nodded slowly, her eyes betraying the fear she tried to hide. Stiles smirked. "so heres whats going to happen sierra. Your going to live, but painfully. Alone"

"no" she responded, her voice suddenly more powerful.

"and why's that?" stiles asked, slightly confused as to why she was now arrogant.

"look behind you"

As stiles slowly turned, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Jason being held still by an alpha. A large, elderly alpha who looked really strong.

"do it dad" sierra commanded. The alpha smiled in response, and plunged his claws into Jason's body.

As Jason fell to the ground, stiles screamed. "no! no! noooooooo!" he raised his hands and crushed them. Everyone around him began to scream in pain. Focusing his attention on sierra's father, he instantly sucked out all of his life. He then turned to the rest of sierra's pack, killing them painfully one by one.

"stiles" he heard a whimper. He turned to see Jason, curled in agony as blood spilled from his mouth. "stiles. No" he pleaded.

Stiles ran to Jason and held him close, completely blocking out the sounds of screams from his children, yells from the enemies and calls of concern from his family and previous friends.


	17. chapter 17: the fight part 2

There was three reasons as to why Derek wanted Stiles to leave. It was simple. The first was because Stiles would always be in danger around him – everyone he had cared for, no matter how much, had died. If Stiles – or anyone else – stayed near him, they would die. It was just that easy. The second reason was because Stiles was too great for Beacon Hills; Stiles deserved to go somewhere great, do amazing things. Not stay in a crazy town where he would never get what he wanted the third?

Well it was really simple.

Derek was in love with stiles. Unexplainable, undeniable, irrevocable love. And Derek was scared. He was broken – ruined in so many different ways that loving Stiles would only make things worse. It just seemed ironic that in his aim to achieve the three things he wanted, he instead ended up hurting stiles. He had told stiles to leave. Yes that much was true. But that didn't mean he _wanted_ stiles to actually disappear – especially not for five years.

When he had first heard from Scott that stiles had gone, he was relieved. Happy that he didn't have to expect a confrontation, as it was more than likely that stiles would manage to convince him to confess his love for stiles.

Then he found out that stiles wasn't answering at all. Stiles ignored every text the pack sent him, even the ones from his own father and Melissa. Derek was worried – as was his wolf. Derek had always been one with his wolf, as a born wolf he never struggled with the control issues many turned wolfs had. So for his wolf to completely go mental at stiles' disappearance was a shock. After Derek had confessed this to peter, his uncle had looked at him. What he saw scared him. Peter didn't look snarky or sarcastic, or even amused.

Instead his face was filled with sorrow and pity. His eyebrows creased, unable to look Derek in the eyes, peter began to tell Derek about mates. He told Derek that all wolves had mates, but that they rarely found them. He said that mates were to be cherished, loved for an eternity. That mates would complete a wolf wholly and entirely.

Then Derek realised. Stiles was his mate, his _mate_. And he had driven him away. For good. The first few months was hell. True hell. Once knowing that stiles was his mate, every second away from him hurt unbearably. He felt like he was missing his heart, his entire soul. Even the shock of losing his family didn't compare to this.

 **Months following stiles departure**

 _Derek was sprawled on his bed, face down, silent. He didn't want to move or even think. The pressure he felt in his heart had only grown and grown when stiles left. His wolf was broken. He could no longer control the wolf as he once could, he couldn't even shift anymore. The moon – which used to give him the energy to run and howl at the moon only made him feel weak. But he deserved it. He had ruined stiles' – and by consequence the pack's – life and had sent him away. He deserved the pain he felt._

 _The door knocked. Derek didn't bother to get up or to even use his senses to see who was at the door. Not that he could – use his senses that was. Now that Derek and his wolf was separated, he no longer had the enhanced abilities._

 _"Derek?" came the familiar voice of Scott. Derek didn't reply._

 _Scott cautiously opened the door and entered, looking at Derek's saddening form on the bed. Scott approached slowly and sat down on the bed._

 _"Hey Derek. I just wanted to see how you was doing, that's all" he murmured quietly. Derek had to strain to hear him._

 _"You're our Alpha and lately, you haven't really been one. The whole packs suffering"_

 _"I don't care" Derek said truthfully._

 _"What?" Scott sounded aghast. "We're your pack"_

 _"I know. And I don't care. We lost stiles. So I don't need to be an alpha anymore"_

 _"No" Scott's voice had gone steely. "'we' didn't 'lose Stiles'. YOU pushed him away" Scott said forcefully._

 _Derek said up, glaring at Scott. "it wasn't just me. You all pushed him away. You're just as much to blame as I am"_

 _"You think I don't know that? But I wasn't the one to break his heart!" Scott's voice was getting louder and louder._

 _"Oh no" Derek replied sarcastically. "You was just the one to…oh yeah, that's right! Ditch him for Allison, and then ditch him for Isaac. You stopped being his friend months ago!" Derek yelled._

 _Scott's eyes flashed red. "It wasn't just me. But it doesn't matter now! He's gone and he isn't coming back!"_ _  
_ _"You think I don't know that?!" Derek yelled, pushing at Scott – who barely moved. "Get out!" he yelled. "Get out!"_

 _Scott turned silently and walked away, stopping at the door. "Stiles is gone. But we aren't. So maybe you should focus on the ones you have left"_

 _Derek ignored Scott's warning and continued to long for stiles._

 _Then a few minutes later, his door opened again. "Go away Scott" he ordered harshly._

 _"Wrong. I guess your powers are failing you" his uncle said snidely._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _His uncle didn't answer for a few moments._

 _"Did you know that once you have a mate, you can always feel them? Mates are bound by soul. So no matter how far they leave you, or for how long, your wolf will always remember them? Will always long for them?"_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Derek asked uncaring._

 _"Because I had a mate. Have a mate" Derek turned to look at his uncle, who wasn't facing him, in shock._

 _"I thought your mate was aunty" Derek exclaimed in shock._

 _"No. I loved her dearly, but I was never in love with her. I was in love with a hunter" Derek froze. Peter couldn't be suggesting-? No. no._

 _"No" peter voiced Derek's thoughts. "Not Kate. But close. Chris "Derek looked at peter in shock. Peter slowly turned to face him._

 _"Yes" he said sadly. "Chris and I were in love when we were seventeen. Had plans to leave. We had it organised, the tickets, money – home in France" peter sounded wistful. "We agreed to meet in the forest at ten. We did meet. But I realised we wasn't alone, getting closer and closer to us was Gerard" Derek freezes, slowly frowning "and your mother" his eyes widen._

 _"Mum?" peter ignores his question._

 _"It turns out they both knew about our plans. And they weren't happy. They made a truce to stop us. I knew what Talia was going to do, so I marked Chris. Cut him with my claws, and he cut me with his wolfs bane knife – a form of memory. We knew Talia was going to wipe our memories. We knew" peter sounds ill, and slightly sad._

 _"She took our memories, and we forgot. And then I moved on. Until Chris got married, when he got married I was in pain – in so so much pain that it was unbearable. I didn't know why I was in pain, but I know now. Because my mate had made a vow of life to someone else. So the fire happened, and then you left me in a coma for six years" Derek winced._

 _"The only reason I survived it was because of my mate. His strength became my strength. Do you know how I truly awoke? I smelt Chris. Someone he must have met had walked passed my ward. And the scent of my mate brought me back. But Laura knew. She raced to beacon hills to stop me from remembering, just as Talia had told her to" Derek is still frozen in shock, unable to believe the tale he's being told._

 _"We fought and she died. I killed her. Not to become alpha, but because of Chris. However, I never knew this until I returned from the dead. See Derek, this story has meaning. Your mate will always bring you back, and you will always know if they are in danger. But the scarier warning is that you would do anything – anything at all- for them, even if it means killing your own" peter sounds pained and regretful, but still sure of his actions. He walks to the door._

 _"Just remember Derek. Mates are very important"_

 _"Why haven't you told Chris?" Derek can't resist from asking._

 _"Because your mates happiness is but above your own. And the truth wouldn't make him happy"_

Derek was broken when he realised he had pushed Stiles away, far enough that he didn't want anything to do with anyone from Beacon Hills. But he wished Stiles was happy.

As the months passed, he had tried to get over Stiles and find someone else he loved. He had met a few females, none of them were anything important. Yet there was one relationship which he had tried his best to make work. His name was Carl – he had reminded Derek vaguely of Stiles, both of them being eccentric and loud. It had calmed Derek at first, making him feel less broken and happier. But his wolf hadn't agreed. The longer the relationship lasted, the worse his wolf got.

Derek had managed to control it at first, ignoring the way his wolf had protested every time he saw Carl. However, when Derek tried to have sex – his wolf reacted in a much worse way. They had managed to kiss, yet when Derek and Carl had undressed, his wolf had tried to fight Derek's inner subconscious. The result was Derek passing out – for three days.

When he had awoken, peter had told Derek that if his mate was alive, he would never be able to engage in sexual activities with anyone else. Saddened by this news, Derek had asked peter if it worked the same way for stiles. The look on peters face was a mix of regret and pity.

That's when Derek had realised he could never be in a relationship with someone else, but stiles could have sex as May times as he wanted with as many people. It was karma. Every relationship Derek had been in, he had ended up hurting someone. With Paige, her hurt her – killed her, and hurt her family. With Kate, he had gotten her killed and his family. With Jennifer, she had sacrificed twelve people. With stiles, he had broken his heart.

Maybe he was just meant to stay alone forever, no matter what peter told him about how mates were destined for one another.

Stiles held Jason's limp body in his arms, Jason's red eyes blurrily focused on him as he panted unevenly. "Stiles" he groaned in pain, his hand clutching at the wound on his stomach. His t-shirt was drenched in blood, and the pained expression on his face showed that his wound wasn't healing. Stiles turned back to look at Sierra and the rest of her guards; with a flick of his hands he pinned them against the wall and looked back down to Jason.

"Here, let me" Stiles murmured as he slowly removed Jason's hand from his stomach and peeled up the brown t-shirt. He winched at the sight, Jason had a gaping wound in his stomach. The black lines spreading from the deep gouge suggested that he had wolfsbane in his blood stream.

"Stiles. Im not going to make it" he whispered, shakily raising his hand up to Stiles' face. "Stiles, get me the kids" he pleaded, his red eyes wandering to where the kid were holding Damon.

"Come here" stiles gestured for them. They both ran over, keeling either side of Jason and holding his shoulder, trying and failing to take some of Jason's pain.

"Stiles, kids, listen to me. I love you both, lots and lots. I always knew there was going to be danger here, and I didn't mind it. You're family"

Stiles looked at Jason's slowing breaths and knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Please" he pleaded eagerly. "Jason, please. I need you, you're the only one that's been here for me. Please, no"

"Stiles" Jason soothed, trying to sit up and moaning echoingly loud in pain. He leaned on Stiles shoulder, holding him in an embrace.

"You're perfect stiles. Amazing. You raised your kids perfectly and I am so so glad I got to be here for you. Im glad I got to raise to wonderful kid with you, I got to see you smile and laugh in happiness, and just be near you. I am so awestruck at how great you are, and how undermined you are. I always said I wanted to die with someone's face in my mind and words on my lips. It will be you stiles"

Stiles sobbed in pain, tears running down his face. Both Amaris and Lucas had wolfed out, whimpering slightly. They nudged their head against Jason's arms and wrapped their arms around him.

"Please don't" stiles whispered in pain, kissing Jason on the lips. "I don't want you to leave me. I can't do it without you"

"You can stiles, you will. You don't need me"

"But I do" stiles countered. "I need you to make me laugh, and to bring me food. To play with the kids, and be the best friend, lover and father I and the kids needed. I need you not to leave me"

"We were always going to be split up sometime stiles. Let it be now, when I'm in the arms of the three people I love most in the world" Jason's voice grew faint towards the end of the sentence.

"You're going to leave me. And I'm going to be alone. I don't – I don't want to be al-alone. Not anymore"

Jason leaned back and smiled slightly at stiles, still managing to sooth stiles' worry and pain. In an instant, stiles' mind was filled with memories of him and Jason.

 _"Jason! Jason!" stiles called out pitifully from his bedroom, banging on the wall to wake up Jason. The man in question stumbled into the room, eyes flashing red and the sight of a perfectly whole and fine stiles lounging on the bed._

 _"I'm hungry" stiles whimpered, rubbing his stomach which was rumbling loudly._

 _"Stiles! Seriously?" Jason chided, "We have a full kitchen of food. Go and get yourself food_ "

 _"I don't want that" stiles moaned sadly._

 _"Fine. What do you want?" Jason asked from the doorway, blearily rubbing at his eyes and yawning loudly._

 _"I have a list" stiles smiled innocently at the glare Jason gave him._

 _"Its two in the morning, can I do it tomorrow?" he questioned, his face alight with hope._

 _"No" his face fell rapidly._

 _"Here's the list" stiles smiled impishly, handing out a long list of foods to Jason._

 _"Okay, let's see what's here. Sardines, wholemeal bread, asparagus, shortbreads, custard, olives, gherkins, chocolate, beef_ ** _and_** _onion crisps, tomato soup. Holy flip Stiles, this sounds disgusting. And it isn't finished yet! Whipped cream, extra mature cheddar cheese,_ ** _German_** _ham, mint and chocolate chip ice cream and Cheetos" Jason finished off, his voice in awe and his face screwed up in disgust._

 _"Off you pop, wake me up when you're back" stiles ordered and rolled over, covering himself in the large fluffy quilt and drifting back to sleep._

 _When stiles awoke, Jason stood at the counter with two bags of food._

 _"What do I do with this?" he asked stiles in confusion._

 _"Okay, you're going to make me a sandwich"_

 _"Ham and cheese?" Jason asked._

 _"Nope."_

 _"Well then…"_

 _"Ham, cheese, whipped cream, Cheetos, beef and onion crisp and gherkins" stiles ticked off his fingers. "Oh! And, custard dipped asparagus, shortbread and olives"_

 _"Jesus chr-"he cut off. "That sound mortifying, disgusting, and vile. Ew" Jason screwed his face up in sickness. "You know I'm going to be able to smell these mixtures ten times better than you can?" he asked stiles._

 _"Yes…" stiles drawled off, his face turning up into a smirk. "I know"_

Jason's face seemed almost angelic; ethereal in beauty. Tainted with mortal red blood, staining his porcelain face and ruby lips. His deep crimson eyes contrasting with the red of his blood. His body was lightly vibrating in Stiles arms, the way he did after an intense orgasm. But this time stiles knew there would be no pleasure in this. No pleasure in his enevitable death. Stiles had to stop it.

But he didn't know how to do it.

 _"Stiles! Stiles! Can you hear me?" Stiles was in a lucid state, the boundaries between dream and reality blurred. His body felt numb, exceptfor his stomach where he felt an immense pain. His eyes were blurry, hazy – unable to see. One face came into his vision, Jason._

 _"stiles! Can you hear me?"_

 _He tried to nod, but let out a groan at the sharp stab of pain he experienced._

 _"Speak Stiles!"_

 _"Urgh-I"_

 _"that's it stiles, c'mon"_

 _"Ja-Ja-Jason" he murmured._

 _"Yes, that's it stiles. Lets meet your children"_

 _"Children" stiles said louder, trying to sit up and look for his children. His eyes widened at the sight; in the arms of his best friend were two tiny bundles, one female one male. Stiles hands reached out shakily grabbing hold of his children and kissing them._

 _"what are you going to name them?"_

 _"Lucas Isaac and Amaris" he whispered, looking up to Jason's bright smile and offering one up in response._

 _"Stilinski?"_

 _"Stilinski-Hale" he grumbled slightly, rolling his eyes at Jason's frown. "He's still his dad"_

 _"fine" Jason relented, and took out his phone to take a picture of stiles and his two children._

 _"smile Stiles" he murmured, "this is the beginning of your new life"_

"Think Stiles, think!" he whispered harshly, straining his brain in order to think of how he could help Jason. There was no way Jason could die, not here in a warehouse – his body laying fallen amongst that of evil werewolves, witches and humans.

"you're not going to be able to save him Stiles" Sierra laughed cruely, from her position against the wall. "He's going to die Stiles, and you're going to be all alone"

"He wont be alone!" yelled Scott from where he was still trapped in the wolfsbane chains. Sierra looked at him, raised an unimpressed eyebrow and laughed.

"You? You're going to stay with him? The pack that abandoned him. That forced stiles to leave the country?!" she laughed louder. "You cant possibly be serious"

Scott frowned and looked to Stiles. "oh honey" she murmured sympathetically. "Stiles doesn't regard you as his family anymore. He hasn't spoken of you in five years. You – and your pack – are nothing more than mere memories. Bad memories" she elaborated and then turned her cold eyes back to Stiles.

"So Stiles, what you gonna do? Jason's dying, has minutes left by the look of him" she pointed out nonchalantly, as if she didn't care about the death of a family member – well she probably didn't.

Then Stiles had a thought. He knew it was dark, but it was something he had been progressively thinking about over the past few days. When he had used his power against the alpha, he felt a rush of darkness – it was entincing. He knew it was dark magic, something sierra had warned him against, but he couldn't use it to his advantage.

He knew it was near impossible to bring something back from the dead, but it wasn't impossible to exchange a life. One for another. It would take a lot of powers to do it, but he could try.

Standing up, he turned to Sierra. "come here" he ordered her.

"Lets think" she pretended to ponder it for a second, "no"

This time Stiles infused his voice with magic. "come here"

Sierra's eyes widened but she was unable to control her actions as she forcefully walked towards Stiles.

"Hold out your hand" he commanded, as she slowly did so he took out a knife and slid a long line from her middle finger to her elbow. The blood started flowing instantly. With one hand on Jason's body and blood, and the other on her struggling wrist he shut his eyes and began to focus.

"Oh mighty nature and earth. I ask for a favour. Loyal to you I am, a favour I ask for. A life for a life"

As the room began to darken, Stiles began to feel vibrations in his stomach that reverberated all over his body. Her heard Sierra struggle. Looking up at her, his eys slightly widened in horror. Her face was pale and sunken, the skin peeling away by the instant. Her eyes became glassy and lifeless as her body shook. Her stomach began to leak blood, her tight top becoming stained with red blood. She looked down in horror, gasping noiselessly. She clutched at her stomach with her other hand, trying to stop the flow of blood. "St-s" she pointlessly tried to beg for.

"Stiles" a voice murmured. Stiles looked over to see Jason sitting up, his wounds slowly fading and his face gaining colour and blush. "Stiles" his voice was stronger. He looked to Stiles' hand on his stomach and hand tight on her wrist.

"Stiles, I don't think you should-" he began, his voice pleading. He trailed off when he saw the look on Stiles' face.

"Okay" he relented. "okay. I understand that you need to do this, and im behind you all the way"

"Thanks" Stiles whispered. Jason watched with wide,unblinking eyes as Stiles slowly drained away Sierra's life force and gave it to Jason's. as all the blood from her body finally expired, and her limp, frail body sunk to the floor like a bag of rocks, stiles released his hand. Turning to Jason, he pulled him tight together.

"thank god you're ok" he whispered, holding Jason tight. Jason kissed his neck repeatedly. "Lucas, Amaris" he gestured and the children returned back to him, holding onto him tighter than before.

"its okay stiles" he soothed, rubbing his hand down stiles' back and scenting him.

"urgh!" a loud groan of pain was let out. Jason and stiles simultaneously looked to the source of the noise. One of Sierra's henchmen was sprawled on the floor, his face screwed up in agony. His face was pale and sunken, the same way Sierra's hand become.

"Stiles" Jason began cautiously. "you need to stop"

Stiles looked back to him in horror. "Im not doing it on purpose!" he cried out, trying his hardest to stop. But he couldn't, he couldn't control the flow of the power.

"I cant stop it Jason. Im going to kill him!" stiles cried out.

"too late" Lucas whispered. Stiles looked to the dead body of the man, similar to Sierra's.

"Dad" Amaris whispered, "you're doing it again". This time it wasn't a henchman, it was Damon.

"Damon!" Stiles cried out, trying to get up but he was unable to. Intead of standing,he staggered and fell.

"Jason, stop me" he cried out. "please" Jason nodded. "stiles, I can help you. With the bite"

Stiles nodded.

"but you might not survive" Jason whispered sadly. Stiles shook his head.

"please Jason" he pleaded, "I need it to stop. Bite me"

Everything was becoming blurry, turning into a white noise. The figures became shapeless; turning into a hazy white screen. Stiles panted, his chest becoming compressed. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, causing his nerves to alight with pain and pleasure. His heart throbbed, he tried to open his eyelids, which felt like led, to see who it was. He felt a pinprick in his neck and the roar of "STILES!"


	18. Chapter 18: the end

Stiles awoke, his head throbbing in pain. Murmuring incoherent words and phrases, he rubbed slowly at his head with his left hand. Looking around at his surroundings, he became instantly aware that he was not in a bedroom he recognised.

The room he was in looked new, yet distant of any human life. Slowly sitting up from the bed he was on, he stood up on shaky legs and reached a hand out on the oak door to steady himself. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, stiles was shocked. Instead of taking in a huge breath of air, this time it was accompanied with strong scents.

The smell of pancakes, and burnt batter. Instantly, his ears started to ache. Staggering backwards he threw his hands up over his ears, trying to block out the high pitched sounds. Amongst the various tones and pitches of noises,he heard something familiar.

"-like pancakes, daddy makes good ones" the voice was familiar, youthful and sweet. It was Amaris' voice. He stood up and threw open the door, still hazy but determined to find his daughter. Following the trails of laughter he staggered down the stairs, making large thumping noises against the wall on the way down.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened in shock. He recognised this house. This was the _Hale_ House. As he entered the room where the aroma was wafting from, he looked up at the various faces watching him.

Amongst the sea of familiar faces were the most important. His kids.

"Daddy!" the voices of his son and daughter cried out. Stiles laughed out loud and grabbed them in his arms, allowing them to scent him. What was weird though, was that _he_ was scenting _them_ too.

As they reluctantly moved away from him, Stiles looked up to the corner of the room where Jason was. Embracing Jasons familiar scent and warmth, stiles held on to him tight.

"I thought you'd died. I don't know what I'd do without you Jace" he whispered honestly, smiling faintly as Jason kissed his forehead.

"Never" Jason promised fiercely, gesturing for Amaris and Lucas to join them. Stiles knelt to the ground, allowing Amaris and Lucas to hold him and nuzzle his neck. Then, something strange happened. Stiles began to nuzzle them back, and felt a strange pain in his teeth. Leaning back slightly, Stiles fondled at the now emerged fangs and looked up in horror to Jason, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

"What's happened to me?" he asked in horror, standing up slowly and backing away from Jason with widened eyes.

"Stiles" Jason looked at him apologetically, "you were dying. We had no choice but to turn you into a werewolf"

"we?" Stiles asked sharply. "tell me you turned me" he pleaded to Jason. "tell me"

Jason opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead, he looked to his left. Stiles followed the movement and found Derek – Stiles shook his head, mouthing soundless words. "no" he said in awe. "no" he repeated again, slapping his hand at Jason's who had reached out to embrace him.

"Im a werewolf, in a pack I don't want to be" he murmured, ignoring the hisses of shock and pain reverberating around the room.

"Stiles"

Stiles continued to stare at the floor in shock. He was a werewolf, something his children was. If he left the pack, he'd be an omega. An _omega._ Wait. What about his powers? Could he even still-

"Stiles!" He looked up to see Jason bent on his knees before him. "Stiles" he pleaded, "sit down next to me and we can all talk". Stiles nodded in silence, allowing for Jason to pull him to the sofa.

As he sat down on the brown weathered sofa, he clutched Jasons hand tight. Looking up, his eyes first found that of Isaac who was sitting on the opposite sofa looking meek. As he met Stiles eyes he whimpered in pain.

"c'mere pup" he whispered and Isaac ran to him, holding Stiles tight and nuzzling him. Stiles chest rumbled in joy and he kissed Isaac's head. "I missed you" he told Isaac, who whimpered even louder and held Stiles.

Stiles gently pushed Isaac back and smiled at him. "Isaac, pup, I want you to meet three very important people to me. This is Amaris and Lucas, my beautiful children. And this-" he gestured to Jason "is Jason, my best friend and part time lover" Jason smiled sheepishly at the statement. Isaac smiled at Jason and gently hugged the twins who kissed him on the neck.

"So, what do you we need to talk about?" Stiles asked when he had recomposed himself. He looked at the guilt on the eyes of his pack, father and Melissa.

"Stiles" he shut his eyes at the deep, familiar voice of Derek. "well first, you're part of the pack. You cant leave just yet because you need to cement the bond between everyone. And second, my children-" his voice faltered slightly. Stiles looked into his eyes and felt a stab of pain in his heart.

"well" Stiles began, his voice hardened. "Jason and I will buy a flat for us to stay in for a temporary basis. Then, we will bring the children round every day so you can all get to know them. When you have a bond, I am going back to my old home" Stiles ignored the sadness in his fathers and Scotts eyes.

He stood up. "So I guess you all want to talk to me, I will talk to each and every one of you in the soundproof room"

"We don't have one" Allison said in sadness. Stiles sighed. He shut his eyes and pushed out. He felt the minds of Amaris and Lucas. He felt the barriers around their heads and pushed slightly. _Can you hear me?_

 _Daddy!_

Stiles opened his eyes and smiled. "I don't think that will be a problem" he smirked. Jason cocked his head to the side in blatant question. Stiles clicked his fingers and a flame appeared in his hand.

"I will be in the spare room, who ever wants to speaks to me can come and speak to me" he called out behind him as he walked up the winding stairs within the Hale house.

As Stiles sat on the bed humming to himself, he wondered who the first person through the door would be. He really hoped it wasn't Derek. If it was he was going to-

"son?" _well that answered that question._

"Hey" Stiles murmured and stood up awkwardly. He looked at the familiar face of his dad, whose face had aged suddenly, and felt a small spark of guilt. His dad looked at him for one sec and launched himself at Stiles, holding him real tight. Stiles felt the familiar warmth of his father and held on.

"I missed you" his dad whispered, his voice full of pain and barely holding back the tears. "me too"

"Have you been okay Stiles? You know I didn't want you to leave like that. When I received the picture I thought you were dead. My son" he began to cry, and Stiles wiped at his eyes, placing his head in his dads arms.

"I missed you too. A lot. I've been okay, I just thought you didn't want to see me" Stiles told his dad honestly. His dad shook his head, tears running down his face and just pulled Stiles into his arms. As Stiles stood there in silence holding his dad, he felt a little bit of his soul become repaired again.

By the time Derek was the only person left to see, Stiles was exhausted. When he had spoken to Scott, they had argued at first and then broken down in tears and held eachother. Scott had confessed that he had spent more time on Allison rather than Stiles and he had been a bad friend. Stiles had told Scott that he would be willing to see Scot more and repair their friendship. It would take some time, but it would hopefully be good again.

Then he had seen Alison and Melissa together. Melissa had told him that he and her dad had married on Stiles' birthday and had kept his room just the same. She had told Stiles that she was sorry he had left and had tried to help his dad the best she could. Siles had shown his gratitude and thanked her for everything she had done. When speaking to Alison, stiles and her and just talked about his past and what he had been doing for the past five years. Alison had confessed that her and scott were pregnant and due in a few months time.

With Erica and Boyd, Stiles didn't really have anything to say. Sure, he was still angry about what had happened, but he still wanted to get past what had happened and move on – especially if it meant he would have to stay with them and allow his wolf to bond to stop himself from becoming an omega, a feral one at that.

When it was time for Derek to enter, Stiles was overcome with nervousness. Even after all these years, his heart still beated wildly when it came to derek. He sat on the bed and fiddled his thumbs, looking up at every stray sound. When the door finally did open, he was hesitant to look up. When he did, his heart stuttered. Looking deep into dereks eyes which flashed red momentarily, he was reminded of the way he used to feel for derek. _Oh who was he kidding?_ The way he _still_ felt for Derek.

"Hi" Derek murmured. Stiles returned the sentiment, smiling impishly at Derek. All these years he had possessed a hot red anger towards the alpha, and now he was here, he was unable to even summon an inch of the anger.

"So I guess we have a lot to talk about. Alone" he emphasised it, cocking his head to the side as if listening to something. Stiles shut his eyes and concentrated, trying to hear what Derek was. He heard the sounds of Alison and Scott ushering everyone out of the house and leaving until Stiles could no longer hear. He waited, trusting Derek to know when they were truly gone.

"So" Derek began, suddenly seeming awkward. "I have a lot to say, so can I just-? Just say my piece" he emphasised, stumbling over the words. Stiles nodded and tried to hold back a smile at Derek's charms.

Derek took a deep breath and began.

"I told you to leave. I hurt you. I made you feel worthless, and it was because that's what I felt I was. I was-am, too damaged for you. I wanted to hurt you so you would leave and do something better, go to a good university like you should've. You was too good a friend to stay for us, so we forced you away"

Stiles eyes widened. He had never anticipated – thought that-

"and it was the worst mistake we had ever made. We lost all contact, the link with you broke. We were broken, _I was broken_ " his voice choked and he took another deep breath.

"When we thought you was dead, the picture of you covered in blood, stomach cut open and face pale I was- I believed. You was _dead,_ as in _never coming back_. It hurt me. I realised then – well I guess I had always realised. You was my _mate_ Stiles. _My mate._ I failed you Stiles, I hurt you and let you go and I didn't even deserve you.

And for five years I was broken, heartbroken. I resigned myself to living a life of sadness, a live without you and never wanting anyone else. I'll admit, I did try to move on, but it didn't work. They wasn't you, as much as I wanted them to be.

So when I realised you was alive, I felt- _I felt Stiles._ And then I realised we had children, two beautiful children that look so much like you and me. The best of us. And I realised what we had missed. A happy life, where you got to do what you wanted and where we raised our kids. I regret it. I ruined it, I ruined _us_ Stiles" Derek's voice broke and he looked so completely broken that Stiles felt unable to breathe truly.

"I don't, I mean-" Stiles didn't know how to speak. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. He had –"spent five years angry at you. Angry because you took my friends and family. You used me and made me feel worthless" Stiles realised simultaneously that he was speaking everything he was thinking, and that he was panting from it.

"I loved you. _I loved you Derek_. I truly did and- and you broke me completely. Took everything I had, what I loved. And then I realised I had a part of you. Two beautiful babies that I wished you could see, raise with me. It hurt. Beign pregnant without you, my mate.

I knew you was mine, but you never wanted me. I spent months in pain without you, begging for your voice or your scent. Clutching onto the only clothing I had of you, holding it tight and sleeping with it until your scent faded. _I needed you"_ Stiles cried out, tears falling down his eyes.

"I needed you!" he cried, allowing Derek to embrace him. Nuzzling his head into Derek's neck, tears still falling. "I needed you and you wasn't there. I was with strangers, people I didn't know! All I wanted to do was be with you! The one I loved! And you didn't love me!"

"Stiles, I did- I do!"

"its too late. Too late. I needed you and you was never there for me when I really needed you. I was alone, with two children that hurt because they reminded me of you. I would look at my son and hear your words, _and my heart would break._ Or I would see the fire in Amaris' eyes, and it hurt. Or Lucas's inability to control himself, and I would remember all the times I spent calming you. It hurt Derek! And I don't think I could ever forgive you!"

Derek's face was full of sorrow, but more importantly, it was full of understanding.

"I understand stiles. My life without you hurt, it was impossible. But youre not dead, youre here. And I will make this right, as much as I can" Derek vows, holding onto Stiles' hand and looking into his eyes.

"You're it for me" he swore, and Stiles could hear the truth in his words. "you and the kids are all I want or need. I swear to you that I will be here for you, as long as you need"

"I will always love you Derek, but I don't know if I can forgive you or – or anything, right now"

"I understand" and if the sincerity emanating from his words meant anything, he truly did. "I will wait for you"

Stiles cried softly. Derek's faced grimaced in pain and kissed his neck up to his cheek, slowly brushing away the tear.

His lips brushed Stiles, soft, slightly chapped. Stiles kissed back tenderly. It felt romantic.

But more than that, it felt like a beginning.


End file.
